Lost Limbs, Lost Heart
by XOStarbrightXO
Summary: 6 years ago, Prince Nathaniel was happy. He was flirty and arrogant but still very much loveable. Now, he is only a ghost of who he used to be. He may have gotten what he thought he wanted but at what price? His arm? His leg? Or how about both? Nathaniel now faces a Selection. But will the girls see through his harsh exterior? Will the old Prince come back to us? SYOC FULL
1. Chapter 1

**6 years ago...**

" _More champagne, Your Highness?", a server asked me. I nodded and I grabbed another flute, replacing it with my used one. He turned around, smirking._

" _It'll be your last," he muttered quietly, I barely heard him._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Would you mind repeating what you said?"_

" _...I said 'It'll be your last', as in I've already served you four glasses tonight, Your Highness," he answered slowly, not meeting my eyes. He seemed off, somehow. Like he didn't belong. I shrugged it off, waving him away. However, that feeling of uneasiness still didn't leave me._

 _I was brought out of my daze by a certain someone clapping me on the back. More specifically, a guy. Even more specifically, my best friend, Jayson._

" _Nate! Thanks for coming, your appearance really helped bring in more donations," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder._

" _It's no problem, bud. Besides, I needed an excuse to leave the palace."_

" _Still, I owe you one. Really, without you, nobody would've come. Ever since I came back from the front lines, well, it hasn't been the same. It was so bad back there, and I was only there for_ three _days! It feels nice to actually do something to help the soldiers."_

" _And it looks great to the ladies, eh?" I laughed, nudging his shoulder and gesturing to a group of women to our left._

" _Yeap. I already got five numbers and the party's not even halfway through."_

" _Speaking of those-," I was cut off by someone shouting something in the distance. My eyes widened, as I realized what they were saying._

" _Bomb! Bomb! Everybody get out! There's a bomb!"_

 _Quick as lightning, I was swarmed by bodyguards, all of them pushing me towards the exit. I picked up speed and ran like my life depended on it towards that door. And it did. If there actually was a bomb, my life was dependant on my ability to get the hell out of there._

* * *

 _I was finally outside, trying to catch my breath. Somewhere in the fray, I lost my jacket. The authorities were called and were on their way to the hall. I lost sight of Jayson the minute we got outside, he was probably off looking for his parents, making sure they were okay._

 _Suddenly, a huge blast went off in the east side of the building. Glass shattered, walls shook and ceilings fell. Women screamed as everyone jumped back. One woman however, stood out to me. She was screaming, and thrashing against a rather burly man who held her back._

" _Edith! Edith! Somebody please, my daughter's in there! Please save my baby!" she cried, trying in vain to loosen the man's grip on her. Let me go! I need to find her!"_

 _At that moment, I don't know what happened to me. My legs took off back in the direction of the building. I had no idea what I was doing, it was completely out of character. Looking back, I should've told Hank to go inside and get the girl. I shouldn't have risked my own life. I was the Crown Prince for goodness' sake. You can't replace me. Hank, however, was expendable. We could've easily replaced any of my bodyguards. I guess it was the adrenalin pumping through me that caused me to burst through that door._

 _The venue was on the second floor, so that was my best bet on where Edith was. I raced toward the elevators, but halfway there, I came to the realization that maybe that wouldn't be the best idea. I sped off in the opposite direction, towards the stairs._

 _I immediately spotted Edith, the minute I stepped into the room. There she was, a rather tiny eight-year-old girl crying in the middle of the room. Her hair was messed up, but who was I to complain? I probably looked equally as bad. I probably was even worse for caring about such trivial things in such a dangerous situation._

 _Another shriek sent me sprinting to her. Her wails were loud and got even louder the closer I got. She really was making me question my choice to ever have children. How could you want a child if they were screaming most of the time?_

 _She seemed to stop crying the minute I touched her. I checked her for any major injuries before speaking to her._

" _Hey Edith, I'm Nathaniel. But you can call me Nate. we're going to get out of here now but you have to work with me, ok?"_

 _It looked like she understood what I was saying as she nodded her head a bit and nuzzled closer to me. Maybe kids weren't that bad, I could now see how some people couldn't get enough of them._

 _BOOM! Another explosion went off._

 _Looks like I spoke too soon. That bomb sounded pretty close, and pretty loud. Edith broke into tears again, this time louder and more violent than before._

" _Edith, quiet down now. I'm going to take you to your mom, but you have to be quiet," I pled with her, she was just like her mom, thrashing about in my arms. She didn't waver, her cries seemed to get even louder. I remembered a trick my mother used to play with me, she wouldn't listen to me unless I said the "magic" word. Well, it didn't seem like she was going to shut up anytime soon, so I decided to try it out._

" _Please, Edy? Could you please hush? I really don't want to die...I'm only nineteen, I have a lot to live for. Same with you, don't you want to go to Princess Sugar Plum's tea party or something?"_

 _That seemed to do the trick, she immediately sobered up and clung to me with a vice grip. It actually hurt a bit. She probably left nail marks on my shoulders._

 _I took a step in the door's direction, but of course the door had to blow up right then. It was a small explosion, luckily, so we were left unscathed. Just my luck, the door had to explode right then. I really regretted getting out of bed this morning._

 _I scanned the room, looking for an alternate way out. There seemed to be no way out, and our window of time was closing pretty fast. That's when it hit me. A window! There were like, seven of them running along one wall. I don't know, my counting skills weren't always the best._

 _Unfortunately, the window wasn't big enough for the both of us to jump at the same time. Fortunately, I saw that nimrod Hank standing there with a few other guards, I guess they were figuring out how to save me._

 _I yelled his name, to no avail. I was right, Hank was bloody deaf. You can add that to the ever-growing list of Hank's faults. Now before you say anything, it's not that I hated Hank for no reason. I hated the_ idea _of Hank and all my bodyguards. I hated that I was always dependant on someone for something. Add the fact that Hank was pretty annoying by himself and you get a general hatred towards the guy._

 _Back on track, I spied a rock about the size to my fist near the window._ Perfect, _I thought. I aimed for his head but since I was a horrible shot, it landed on his foot. All the same, it got his attention. He let out a few expletives before looking in my direction._

" _Hank! You and the others make a sort of trampoline and catch this baby when I drop her, OK?" I shouted down to him. He looked at me incredulously, before rushing to work. Meanwhile, I looked down to find that Edith was asleep. How could you sleep at a time like this? This toddler's got some skill._

 _I finally managed to wake her up, and Hank finally managed to be competent enough to make a trampoline. A pretty good one, too. Wait, was that my jacket he was wearing? Oh hell no, that stuff was designer! After all this is over, I will kill him._

" _Prince Nathaniel, we need to hurry!" Hank called down from below. I nodded and set Edith against the ledge._

" _OK, Edy. You're going to jump down to that trampoline now, you ready?" I explained, turning her to face outside. She took one look down and immediately shook her head furiously. "Edy, you have to. Come on, let's do it together. One...two...three!"_

 _I let got of her and she flew into the trampoline. I actually think I heard her giggle on the way down, how nice. Hank checked if she was alright and gave me a thumbs-up when she jumped gleefully in her mother's arms. Now it was my turn._

" _Your Highness, quickly, please!" I heard someone shout as I swung one leg over the edge. My other leg followed suit rather quickly. I was now standing on the ledge, holding the sides for dear life. A bomb went off a few windows down from me, causing one of my hands to lose grip. I quickly regained composure, though._

 _Something was holding me back, I don't know what, but there was something I felt like I was forgetting. I wasn't scared of heights. I didn't leave anything important behind. But for some reason, I could not bring myself to jump. Bad decision on my part, really._

 _BOOM!_

 _The wall tore apart, glass shattered and embedded itself in my skin._

 _BOOM!_

 _Another explosion threw me off the ledge._

 _BOOM!_

 _Pain seared through my right leg, and then my right arm when I made contact with the ground. My vision was blurry and was dotting with black spots around the edges, but I could see huge chunks of debris sticking out of my arm. I finally understood that song. I played with fire, it hurt like hell._

 _The last thing I remember was Edith running over and grabbing my hand. Touching, really. I mean, I saved her life, the least she could do is hold my hand, and pay for my jacket, which Hank had no doubt ripped by now._

 **Hey guys, it's Star. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Ugh, not her again. She didn't even get through three chapters of her first story why should we acknowledge this one. Fair enough. I left you and your characters stranded for months. And I'm sorry. As I said in the latest update for Decisions, I am discontinuing that story. I felt that there was nothing special about it. While I loved Alistair, I realize now that he has no flaws or anything. He was too perfect. The girls that were sent in were amazing and I loved them so much! But after serious contemplation, I've decided to close the book on Decisions, forever.**

 **On top of that, life took a few unfortunate turns for my family, my social circle and my community so far this year. But I'm getting back on my feet. Summer break has basically started (well, not really I still have two weeks left but I get a few days off in between), and I am determined to do my best with this SYOC. Yes, it is a SYOC.**

 **So I will be making this a SYOC but I will not be accepting entries until chapter two is posted. You may work on the form but I will not be accepting entries until chapter two is posted. I need some time to organize a file for this stuff. But I have posted the form and rules on my profile. Have fun and I do hope you guys can forgive me!**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months after the bombing…**

 _I opened the door to my father's study, wondering why he suddenly had the urge to speak with me. In all the six months of my recovery, he has only seen me a grand total of eleven times. Yes, I acknowledge the fact that he is faint of heart and can't handle looking at anything gruesome. But it's been six months, so unless you considered limb stubs disgusting, then he should have been fine. Sometimes, it felt like I lost three things; my arm, my leg and my father._

 _In contrast was my mother, who couldn't bear to leave me alone for a second. She had shirked all her queenly duties to become my own personal nurse. Which could have contributed to my dad's absence, I guess, he now had double the amount of work to do._

 _But maybe he finally came to his senses. Maybe he realized that I needed my old man back. That I needed him to sit by me and crack jokes about my loss of limbs. I didn't want or need him to act like a leech, Mom had taken care of that role. I just wanted my family to stand by my side._

" _Nathan! Come in, come in. How long have you been standing, er, I mean sitting there?" he said glancing down at my wheelchair. "Have a seat! Sorry, forget what I said. I suppose you've already taken one, eh?"_

 _I frowned at his attempt at light-heartedness. I wasn't used to jokes about...me, and I realized right then that I hated any jokes of that sort. I wheeled—I guess it wouldn't be considered wheeling, seeing that the chair was remote controlled— to his desk, positioning myself in front of his desk._

" _How are the prosthetics going?"_

" _It's too early to get those. You'd know that if you ever came to a single appointment."_

" _Right...you're right," he sighed. "How's your mother?"_

" _She's your wife! How do you not know how your own wife is?" I exclaimed, incredulous at his ignorance._

" _Yes, I know but I haven't seen her for a few days. Work and all that. Did you know she moved into the room next to yours last week?"_

 _He was beating around the bush. Whatever he wanted, it clearly was something I'd most probably dislike. Why else would he ask such a stupid question? Of course I knew my mother moved in next door. Breathing down my neck was her new favourite hobby!_

" _Just get to the point already. This meeting surely wasn't to spend some time with your son," I snapped, glaring at him. He was taken aback for a second, but regained composure quickly._

" _You're right. So here's the problem. The people sort of hate you right now. You haven't been on the Report at all. They want to get to know their future king. But they can't do that if you're never there. On top of that, there's the usual unrest with the castes. Rebel forces have grown stronger, as evident six months ago."_

" _And? What do you want me to do? Go door to door and have tea with each family?"_

" _No. We are going to hold a Selection for you. I'm sure you know what that is. The letters are ready but the law requires your consent. Just sign this and we are good to go," he pushed a piece of paper towards me._

" _No. I will not do this. How am I supposed to deal with thirty-five girls when I can't even deal with myself?!"_

" _You'll learn. You don't have a choice here. Just sign it!"_

" _Okay, clearly my wellbeing isn't important to you. How about those girls? Sixteen-year-old girls will be able to enter. They haven't even graduated high school! They have no knowledge of how the world works, they only care about who has slept with who and how they look! How are they supposed to learn who I am when they don't know who they are themselves? It's unethical."_

" _You present valid points, the very same arguments I had for my Selection. The difference here is my father wouldn't listen. I want to listen to you,I want to give you time to heal! But there's nothing else we can do!"_

" _Sure we can! You said there's unrest with the rebels. They want the castes gone. So give them what they want, get rid of those bloody numbers!"_

" _As much as I'd loved to do that, it isn't possible with the limited time I have left in my rule. Traditionally, you are to be crowned when you turn twenty-one. Two years! Two years is not enough…," he trailed off, his voice becoming quieter with each word. I hung my head, feeling dejected. Until an idea popped in my head._

" _We don't have to follow tradition. We can wait a few more years. All I need is eleven years. Give me until I turn thirty, then I'll take the crown."_

" _But what if they don't like it? If we do this, we run the risk of you entering your rule with an unhappy nation. You're my son, I can't do that."_

 _My father collapsed into his chair, with his head in his hands. I felt bad now, for yelling at him. He hated any type of fighting. His blood pressure must've been shooting up. If only we could come up with a temporary plan. That's when it hit me._

" _Temporary! Dad, what if we ran a trial run? Maybe ten years with no castes? Then if people like it, I'll make it permanent in my rule. How does that sound?"_

" _It could work...I'd have to run it with my advisors but yes, it could work. We'd have to make the announcement sometime in November, but it could work," he sat there, mulling it over. You could practically see the gears turning in his head._

 _A knock on the door sent him out of his thoughts and back to reality. The door opened revealing a maid, a snack cart in tow._

" _Ah, finally. The biscuits are here," my dad waved her in, eager to dig in. My eyes stayed trained on the maid. Something about her was familiar. Her name tag read 'Lauren'. I've heard that name before, I don't remember where, though. She seemed younger than my mother but definitely older than me._

" _Hold on, do I know you? I feel like we've met before however I can't seem to remember where," I asked, trying to recall where I heard her name before._

" _Edith, Your Highness. I'm her mother," she answered, lowering her gaze. I turned to my father, I had a few questions to ask him._

" _Why is she here? Who hired her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _Your mother did. She came groveling to repay her debt."_

" _And you hired her? Are you paying her?"_

" _No, just food, water and accommodation for her and her daughter."_

" _You mean they live here now?" I was shocked, here was a face I thought I'd never have to see ever again. They both nodded. "Oh. I just realized. I have an appointment."_

 _And without another word, I left._

* * *

 **Present Day (6 years after the bombing)**

" _Incoming Call from...Mom."_

"What do you want, Mom?" I answered the call. Sometimes, I was grateful for the Bluetooth feature in my car.

" _Oh, um, I was just wondering when you'd get here. Dinner starts soon."_

"It's the same answer as five minutes ago. I'm still driving," I rolled my eyes. This was the fifth time she's called me in the past hour. She got like that every Friday when I came over for dinner. If I lived at the palace, she wouldn't have nagged me so much. But I don't regret moving out.

" _Oh, but exactly when will you get here?"_

"I don't know, Mom. Soon. I'm going to hang up now. Don't call me again. Oh, and tell the cooks not to make too much. I made a casserole. See you in a while."

" _...Bye, honey. I love you."_

My mother could be intolerable sometimes. I'm living alone, yes. But I'm a grown man, now, I can take care of myself. I didn't need a long-distance babysitter, the twenty guards she forced me to have positioned around my house were bad enough.

I could see the palace from here, so I slowed down. My mood was ruined and I didn't want to go now. I could have skipped dinner. But at the same time, I couldn't. Last time I decided to ditch, my mother sent out search parties.

" _Incoming Call from...unknown number."_

Of course, it hadn't even been five minutes and my mother felt the need to call again. This time, she just used someone else's phone. I could explode. I answered anyway.

"What is it now, mother? Can't I have a moment's peace! Do you want me to die in an accident? 'Cause that's what's going to happen if you keep distracting me!"

A pause on the other end. I took the time to pull over, so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I had a habit of speeding when I was angry. Good thing I was the Prince, otherwise my license would've been evoked a long time ago.

" _Chill, it's not Mom. It's me, Beverly."_

Oh. I now regretted answering the call the way I did. I should've stuck with the regular 'Hello?'.

"Bev? What happened to your old number?"

" _Same old, same old. Ace gave it out to some college guys...again."_

"Dad should probably have a talk with him. He's getting out of hand, yeah?"

Beverly just laughed in response, " _Yeah, he is. He won't listen to anyone now, so Dad just gave up."_

"Why'd you call?"

" _Are you bringing Captain Rogers?"_

"Not today, why?"

Another pause.

" _It's not fair! How come you get a dog and I don't?"_

"Bev, I let Captain stay with you for one week while I was at Jayson's wedding. I had to come back early because you lost him!"

" _But–"_

"Don't be a brat, Bev. Now, is that all you called for?"

" _Yeah, I gotta go. Mom's coming."_

She hung up.

* * *

My mother was there, waiting on the front steps. I parked my car near the fountain, where I always did. I got out of the car, grabbing my casserole on the way.

"Welcome home, sweetheart! You're just on time, dinner is about to be served!" she cheered.

"This isn't my home, Mom. _My_ home is on the other side of town," I said drily.

"Of course. Here, let me take that for you," she said, reaching for the casserole bag. I sidestepped out of her reach.

"It's okay, Mom, I got it."

She simply nodded her head quietly and followed me inside. I felt bad now, she was my mother, I shouldn't have lost it on her. Plus, the casserole was getting hard to carry, seeing I was only allowed to use one hand to lift it.

"Mom, I'm sorry for losing it on you. I woke up in a band mood today and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"The bag too heavy?" she laughed. I knew then, that she had forgiven me. I chuckled alongside her.

"Yep," she took it out of my grasp, patting my good arm.

"You go on ahead and find your siblings. I'll drop this off in the kitchens and meet everyone in the dining hall."

We split up and I wandered in the general direction of the dining hall. I passed by some old pictures of me. I was happy in each and every one. So much had changed. I regretted so much. That blast cost me a hefty price. It took away everything. I couldn't run, play sports or go out with my friends anymore.

Everywhere I went I got these looks of pity. Girls crowded around me to apologize for something they weren't responsible. I wished it would all go back to normal. Where girls would scream over a picture of me, where I could do whatever I wanted. I couldn't remember the last time I went on a date.

I lost so much, and yet the people still wanted to make a spectacle out of me. Everyone expected me to step up and become a sort of inspiration to others with disabilities. But I can't. How could I inspire others when I had trouble inspiring myself to get out of bed every morning?

I wasn't suicidal, exactly. I wouldn't kill myself. But if something were to happen to me...well, I wouldn't be that upset I guess.

"Nate? When did you get here?" I turned my head to see Edith standing behind me.

"A while ago," I said, turning back around. I gestured to her formal attire, "You joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, Bev made me."

"Your mother coming?"

"No, she's out of town. She flew down to Kent yesterday, something to do with helping my uncle settle in his new house. She'll be back in two weeks, I think."

I simply nodded and continued to stare at the pictures. It's good that Lauren was taking some time off. She just worked and worked, never taking any breaks at all. She was so dedicated, but because of that, Edy hardly ever saw her.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

"For what?"

"For what happened six years ago...it was all my fault. Because of me you had to go through all this."

"Edith Madeline Ford. Don't you ever say such a thing! The only person at fault was the person who planted those bombs."

"But–!"

"No, Edith. Please don't start this, I'm already in a bad mood."

She just sighed and walked away. Hopefully, I didn't upset her too much. There were few people who liked me now, I honestly couldn't afford to lose them.

* * *

Dinner was a somber affair. All you could hear was the clatter of forks against plates. My casserole was delicious, I had to say. I was getting better at cooking every day. I could just wing all the dishes I knew and it would still come out perfect. My father cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him.

"So, Nathan, how's your dog, what was his name?"

"Captain Rogers. And he's doing well, thank you."

"Ah...I remember now, just like that old comic book character. That's wonderful...um, how's the house?"

He was doing it again. Stalling. He had something to tell me but he just couldn't do it. When it came to stuff like this, my father just needed a little push.

"What is it, Dad? Come on, spit it out," I speared a piece of broccoli into my mouth. He sighed, putting his fork down.

"It's the people, again. They're unhappy. They feel there's too much discrimination still, they want to make the castes permanent right now. There's still four years left in this project, Nathan. Your mother and I have talked and we decided a Selection would be for the best, right now."

"No, absolutely not. I'm not ready."

"You're never ready," Ace muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" I growled.

"I said, you're never ready. And it's apparent you're slow, too."

"Ace, don't," Beverly placed a hand on his arm. Ace just smirked in response and shrugged her off.

"What? It's true. He's too scared. Scared of a bunch of _girls_. Well, I guess I'd be scared too, if I were him. Who'd wanna marry a lazy, stupid handicap?"

"Really? You're going to go there? Do you really want to go there?"

"Besides, girls lost interest in him a long time ago. I mean, look at him. All he does is blame others."

"Shut up, you little–!"

"Boys! That's enough! I will not tolerate this type of behaviour in my house. Why can't you boys be more like Romeo? He never does anything wrong," Dad grumbled. Romeo just shrunk down into his seat, trying to avoid Ace's glare.

Silence. That's all there was after. Everyone just quietly sat and ate.

* * *

That night, as I lay in my bed, I couldn't forget what had transpired at dinner. Was Ace right? Was I scared? If I held a Selection, would any girls be there for me?

No, Ace was wrong. At least, that's what I wanted to prove him to be. I'd show him, I could find a wife. Just because I haven't played in a while, doesn't mean I forgot how to play the game.

It was pretty late, would my parents be awake? I decided to try my luck.

It rang once.

Twice.

On the third ring, they picked up.

" _Nathan? Honey, why'd you call? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"_ Mom's voice sounded more panicked with each question she asked.

"Mom, calm down. I'm perfectly fine. Is Dad there?"

" _...Yes. Do you want me to hand it over to him?"_

"Yes, please do."

" _Carson, wake up! Nathan's on the phone."_

I heard some shuffling in the background. My mom kept shaking him, until he finally grunted.

" _What is it, Nathan? Can't it wait until a more reasonable time?"_

"Look, sorry I called so late but this is important."

" _Well, go on. I don't have all night."_

"I'll do it."

" _Do what?"_

"The Selection. I'll do it."

" _Really? Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure."

" _Alright! We'll need you to come over again. Tomorrow morning good for you?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there in time for breakfast. See you then."

 _"_ _Night, son."_

I didn't know what was up ahead for me, but I knew it'd be a hell of a ride.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you all are doing well. I decided to give you guys a sort of longer chapter because I don't think I'll be able to update until next week.**

 **So, the SYOC part is now officially open. Feel free to send in a girl if you want. I also changed a few things on the form so please take a look through the** _ **whole**_ **form for the changes and adjust your entry accordingly.**

 **And just to be clear, Captain Rogers is Nate's dog. I haven't featured him yet because I haven't decided which breed he's going to be. Does anyone have any suggestions?**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was comparatively more pleasant than dinner last night. My parents were engaged in a light conversation, my mother smiling and laughing at my father's jokes. Beverly and Edith were gossiping about some celebrities. You could see plainly that the girls was feeding Captain Rogers scraps of food under the table. Romeo and Ace seemed to be getting along, sort of. Ace wasn't hurting him, and Romeo was...well, not flinching each time Ace picked up his fork. I was content just watching.

I was awfully happy this morning, it was completely out of character. The cooks had made a breakfast feast, comprising all my favourite breakfast foods. There were sopapillas, hash brown cups and my personal favourite, chocolate chip pull-apart bread.

I came in early this morning and signed all the paperwork and consent forms. A special Report was planned for tonight, just so I could announce the Selection. Tomorrow, I had Selection meetings. Then on Monday, more Selection meetings.

My mother leaned over and whispered, "Should we tell them now? Or later?"

I swallowed the food in my mouth and then answered, "Now, I think would be a good time."

She turned away from me, and whispered something in my father's ear. He locked eyes with me in turn, and nodded. My mother clinked her spoon against her glass, which was entirely unnecessary. They could've just yelled or something. Nevertheless, it worked. All conversations were halted, everyone looking at my parents expectantly. Well, I wasn't. I already knew what they were going to say, so I just continued eating.

"Your brother has agreed to hold a Selection. As we speak, the letters are being sent out."

The news received a variety of reactions. Edith shrugged and went back to eating. Beverly squealed with delight and immediately began to talk everyone's ears off. Romeo smiled and gave me a polite nod. But Ace, his response was different.

"Carson, old man, time to pay up!" Ace cheered, extending his hand towards Dad. Dad scowled and grumbled as he pulled something out of his pocket. He dropped the object in Ace's hand, revealing it to be a debit card.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Dad cut me off last week, but he agreed to give me my money back if I managed to convince you to hold a Selection. And convince I did," Ace smirked.

"So you lied to me?" I pointed my fork at my parents.

"Not exactly…you see, we knew you'd refuse so we just put in a s safety net to make sure you would eventually agree. Technically, we didn't lie," my father explained, looking guilty.

"Okay, so you tricked me! That doesn't make it any better!"

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but it had to be done. Rebel forces grow stronger everyday. The attack that was supposed to take your life, only took your appendages. If that's what they could do six years ago, imagine what they could do now!"

Right then, the door opened. It was one of my mother's assistants. She cursed under her breath, realizing that she should've knocked but scurried to my mother anyway.

"Your Majesty, the moving van has been set for Wednesday next week. A small one has been ordered, considering Prince Nathaniel–," my mother jumped up and put her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Ruby, now's not the time. You can tell me all about how your...um, _grandmother_! Yes, your grandmother, is moving to a retirement home. Talk to me later," my mother covered up. Ruby looked confused but went with it and left the Dining Hall, muttering about how her grandmother died ten years ago.

"What was that about?" I pointed to the door, unhappily. My siblings, probably sensing a fight, took that as their cue to leave.

"Uh...Ruby loves to talk! Especially about her grandmother. Poor girl, her parents dropped her as a baby and now her grandmother is moving."

I folded my arms over my chest, a complicated maneuver I had perfected over the years, "Nice try but I'm not buying it."

My mother sighed, "We just booked the moving van for when you move back next week. I know you'd prefer to book it yourself but I figured you'd be busy this week and–."

"Woah, slow down. When did I say that I was moving back?"

"It was part of the Selection contract, boy," my father intervened, not looking up from his meal.

"You never told me it was part of the contract!"

He scoffed, "It was never my job to tell you. _You_ should've read it more carefully."

"I am not moving back."

"You _are_ moving back. Your possessions _will_ be on that truck next week or so help me, I will–,"

"You'll do what? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm twenty-five years old, I can make my own decisions!"

"I am your father and your King! I say that you are moving back, and that is final," he slammed his fist on the table, causing a resounding boom. Without another word, I gathered my things, including my dog, and left. As I closed the door, I could hear the not-so-quiet arguing of my parents.

* * *

 **Lady Makayla Elizabeth Butler, Palace Maid, Angeles**

"Mak, you will not believe what just happened!" Jocelyn, my best friend, exclaimed as she entered our room. I finished putting my hair up in its bun, and then turned to her, laughing.

"What happened?" I asked, reaching into the armoire I shared with Jocelyn and the other maid we shared rooms with. It was sort of hard, my bed was pushed against the wall, across from the door. Jocelyn was standing in the doorway, and the room was so cramped. If the door was open, it blocked my way to the small armoire all three of us used.

I gently nudged the door, and Jocelyn got the message. Our squeaky door creaked as it slowly closed. It's been like that for a long time, none of us ever fixing it. Oddly enough, it was a comfort, it reminded us of our own homes. Our homes that were bursting at the seams because they were so small.

Jocelyn brought me out of my thoughts again, "Okay, first, you are so lucky you don't have morning duty. It sucks. But moving on, Prince Nathaniel was here at breakfast!"

"Really? He hasn't been here for breakfast in _years_! Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked, stepping into my uniform. I motioned to her to zip the back of the black dress up for me. She continued to talk as she helped me get ready.

"So, they were sitting and eating all his favourite foods, probably to make him happy. And he was, which is a first. Goodness, that bread looked so delicious, I wanted to pluck it off the King's plate and eat it myself!"

"Joce, you think all food looks delicious," I giggled, redoing my bun. It didn't look right and if Lauren saw me, she'd freak.

"Anyway, the King and Queen made this big deal out of getting everyone's attention. At this point, Queen Geneva made this gesture for us to leave but I managed to hear what the announcement was! Mak, you're going to love it! Seriously, it'll be the best news you'll ever hear."

"And? What was it?"

"A Selection, Mak. For Prince Nathaniel!"

"The same Prince from last night? Him having a Selection?" I tied my apron around my waist, making it as tight as I could. _My_ apron got ruined yesterday in the wash, so I had to make do with Louisa's. Now, Louisa is a wonderful woman, but she is by no means the same size as I am. But I guess after having six kids, your figure isn't the same as ten years ago. Maybe I'd look like her someday. I wouldn't mind a heavier figure like hers, children are a dream of mine.

"So? Are you going to enter?"

"Me? A princess? No way. I have no chance. Besides, maybe you heard wrong," I was a maid. There was no chance I'd ever become a princess. It'd be a miracle if I moved up to become a 5. Jocelyn was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I rushed to open it, all the while pinning my cap into place.

There stood Edith, Lauren's daughter. I immediately let her in. Edith occasionally came by to help her mother out, usually by checking on our quarters.

"Yes, Miss? How may we help?" I asked, nervously smoothing out my apron. Did she hear our idle chat? We weren't supposed to gossip, what if she was here to fire us?

"Relax. I'm just here to give you two your new assignments. My mom is out of town for the next week and asked me to fill in. These are effective two weeks from now," she handed us each an envelope. After hearing her mother was out of town, Jocelyn and I immediately let our hair out of their buns. Edith laughed softly, whispering "same" under her breath.

"Are we allowed to open these now?" Jocelyn asked, tearing the envelope anyway.

"I don't see why not," Edith shrugged as she left the room. We tore them open, shaking the packages out. Jocelyn squealed, excited.

"We get to work for the Selected?! I told you, Mak, there is a Selection happening! You have to enter!"

"I don't know, Jocelyn."

"Why not? Come on, it's so romantic! I know you, Makayla. I've seen those old romance novels you hide under your mattress. You have to enter!"

"Joce, I–,"

"And think about it! The dresses, the food and the money! The money could very well pay for Chris's surgery. Enter it for Chris, if not for yourself."

That was all it took for me to make up my mind. I'd do anything for my family, especially my only brother. "Alright, alright. I'll sign up but you have to do it with me. You need the money, too, you know."

"It's a deal! We'll probably get our forms first, considering we live here. What am I going to wear? Can I borrow–,"

"Yes, you can but later. Right now, I'm running late for my shift!" I glanced at the clock.

Work as a maid could get boring but I was so excited for the rest of the day. Jocelyn was right, this could be fun for me, a chance to find love, all the while making the money we needed for Chris.

I was entering this Selection, for me and my family.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out but as I said last chapter, I didn't know if I'd be able to get the next chapter out until summer break. Gosh, school is out and it feels nice. Don't get me wrong, I like school but if you gave me the option to have a vacation from it, I'd take it in a heartbeat.**

 **Just a reminder: if you have a spot reserved, please get your characters in ASAP.**

 **How's life for you guys? If you guys ever want to talk, I'm your girl. Seriously, I have no life and it gets boring just staying inside all the time. There's nothing to do (says the girl who lives right on a lake, boardwalk and is five minutes away from downtown). Silly ol' me.**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Maris Dariel**

"Will that be all, sir?" I asked, jotting down the group of men's order.

"Actually, can I get a side order of you?"

I really wanted to punch him. From the minute these guys were seated, all they've been doing is harassing me. The worst part? These guys were regulars. Of course my stupid boss had to give me _this_ table, even though he knew what they did, each and every time. Even Levi didn't even do anything about it. He's a parole officer! His job required him to stop crime.

I walked into the kitchen, "Three beef lasagnas, each with a side order of chili fries."

I headed over to the wine cellar, hoping we hadn't run out of the type of wine they ordered. There, I found Sonia, my coworker and one of my best friends, restocking the walls.

"You see a bottle of Halo's Field '85?"

"Let me guess, those creeps again? They always order the same wine every time," she asked, handing me the bottle. I nodded and sighed in exasperation.

"It's so annoying. At least this time they aren't handsy!" I complained, remembering the time one guy actually had the guts to slap my ass. And they still weren't thrown out!

"Three beef lasagnas, order up!" I rolled my eyes. I was about to pick up the tray when something caught my eye. Someone had left a pepper shaker out. And this wasn't regular pepper, no, this was a specialty chili pepper made exclusively at this restaurant. Always advertised as the "hottest thing in Illéa"!

"You know, wouldn't it be funny if somehow, by pure _accident_ , chili pepper grounds ended up in their meals?" I laughed, picking up the shaker.

"It would be hilarious, if only someone were capable of being that _clumsy_ ," Sonia played along, playfully nudging my arm.

"Oops!" I laughed, tipping the shaker. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm, jerking me back. The pepper shaker smashed to the ground. Let me guess, it was Levi. That guy never let me have any fun.

"Miss Dariel, I suggest you don't pull a stunt like that, _ever again_ ," he spat the words out venomously. Seriously, that guy had it in for me. So,I had a criminal record and he was my parole officer, that's not that bad. And it certainly was no excuse for him to act like a jerk.

And to make things worse, my manager walked in. Let's just say he was not pleased when he saw the chili on the ground. Of course, I had to clean it up (even though it was Levi's fault) and I had to spend my break being lectured in his office about 'responsibility' and how this was an 'upscale eatery'. Upscale, my foot. The employee's break room looked like it was hit by Godzilla.

I shot a quick text to my friend's group chat, as I tuned out my boss.

' _Levi got me into trouble. Again. Fml. Fml a thousand times.'_

* * *

 **Lady Freya Carmilla Devlin**

The cool Ottaro breeze felt nice in contrast to the humid weather of Jardini. I was already missing the lush greenery and scenic jungles of the small islands I had recently visited. My last trip hadn't given me as many viewers as I'd hoped, but it is what it is.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I opened the front door. Lavender, my best friend, had a family emergency, so we couldn't do our usual ritual of reviewing our trip and getting a picture portfolio ready for my followers. Instead of sitting around, I found myself heading off to my parent's house.

"In the kitchen, Freya!" The kitchen was a mess, when I got there. Pots and pans were piled in the sink, and flour was scattered across the counter. Somehow, my mother still looked like she was just heading to work! Her hair was in place, and her clothes were clean, except for a sauce stain on her sleeve.

"Woah, what happened here?"

"I leave Chloe to make dinner for just a minute! Just a minute! And _this_ is what happened. That girl never seems to do anything right," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up, getting flour all over herself.

"Here, uh, you go take a shower. I'll clean up here for you," I offered, grabbing the rag from her hands.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Just give me ten minutes, and I'll be back. I'll send Chloe to help, too."

I immediately set to work on the counters, sweeping all the flour off and into the trash. Chloe came in a few moments later, carrying Charlotte, her daughter in her arms. She put her down, telling her to go play with her siblings.

"Hey, sorry for the mess. Charlotte and Cressida came in while I was holding the flour bag and _tackled_ me. One thing led to another, and _this_ happened. I don't even know why I thought bringing the twins would be a good idea. They never listen to me!" she set to work on washing the pots in the sink.

"S'okay. I get it. Those two can be a handful. How're Jack and the boys?"

"He's doing well. The boys have the stomach flu so he's staying home with them. Actually, needed to talk to you about something. It's about Jack."

"What happened? Did he get another student pregnant?" I whispered the last part. Chloe either didn't hear me or chose to ignore my comment. She continued on, "His fourty-third birthday's coming up and I wanted to do something special for him. It's been a long time since he's been out somewhere, you know with the kids and all. I thought that maybe I could take him on a vacation somewhere. Just the two of us. You've been to so many places, I thought I'd ask you about any nice vacation spots."

"Well, I just got back from Jardini. That's an idea. Or you could take him to the Swendish Alps?"

"He's a history professor, I was thinking something more _historical_. I don't know."

 _Yeah, he was your history professor! Your history professor that nailed you until you got pregnant!_ You _should know him better than anyone_ , I thought as I began drying the clean dishes. "Um, you could go take him to see the ruins of England. It's actually really fascinating. There's this huge clock and a palace and everything! A huge contrast from England now. Maybe he'd like that? He's English, right?"

"Yeah, he'd love that! But where is that?" She asked. I gaped at her. I literally just said.

"Where do you think, stupid? England, of course!"

My mom walked in, looking much better than before. Her hair was damp and she was dressed in a white blouse with some yoga pants. Not the most normal of pairings, but then again my mom isn't exactly normal.

"Oh, Mom! I totally forgot. I brought you something from my trip. Go check my bag," I pointed to the table. I watched as she opened my bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. She immediately ran over to my side, squeezing my side.

"Freya, how thoughtful of you! I love it."

"It's apparently a classic with the locals and it's completely natural. There's a legend behind it, of course. It's supposedly meant to bring a chance for love into the consumer's life or something."

"Well, then. You're the only one left, Frey. Maybe a handsome guy will be in the books for you," Chloe smiled, raising her eyebrows. My mother laughed along with her.

A guy? As if. I'd never give up my life for a guy. That would require settling down. Having children, maybe. And after children, you can never leave.

No way I'd ever find the guy for me.

 **Hey guys! Why am I smiling so much? You all make me smile so much! I'm just in a happy mood, I guess**

 **Also, what's wrong with Canada right now? Everyday we have extreme heat wave warnings? #YouHadOneJobCanada**

 **I think I'll have an update out tomorrow because of certain people who have done update streaks.**

 **I'll have a cover contest up. I have no skills in that area and a lot of you do, so I thought , why not? Just sen it to me on Pinterest.** **The prize will be: you can be a crazed fangirl who trips the rebel alarm? Lol, idk something along those lines. If you have a prize idea, please tell me.**

 **Happy National Tequila Day and National Drive-Thru Day! If you're under 19 (or whatever the legal age is in your area), I highly recommend avoiding the first one. But feel free to hit McDonald's drive-thru!**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince Nathaniel**

"Who's this? And what is she doing here, mother?" I pointed my thumb to the girl standing next to me, without looking up from my speech. I noticed the girl walk in a few minutes ago. But since then, she has not moved at all from her spot a couple feet away.

"Oh! I completely forgot! This is Lexus, your new assistant," she replied, putting on some finishing touches to her makeup.

"And why would I need an assistant?"

She paused trying to think of an answer. Either that, or putting on mascara makes you mute. I beckoned the girl closer with my finger.

"Might as well be useful, right? Go get me a half-caf defrosted lemon honey frozen mocha iced capp, got that?"

She nodded her head and scurried off to get me my order. Mom put her mascara wand (is that what it was called?) back in its tube and spoke, "Well, I just thought that you'd need some help, what with the Selection and all."

"First, I have to move back. Now, I need help to do my own job? Please, I've been doing the same thing for years. I don't need help."

"Maybe not now, but later you will. Your father is planning on giving a quarter of his workload to you. He already has so much work, we hardly see him."

"It wouldn't be that much if you bothered to do any work," I muttered under my breath.

"Here you go, Your Highness." Lexus came back holding my drink. I took it from her.

"Oh, you don't have to use that title for me, Lexus," she smiled when I said that. "Sir, will do just fine."

Her face plummeted. Call me sadistic, but that was funny. I took a sip of my drink and then spoke, "Not bad, Lexus. Not bad at all. Although, next time, put an extra shot of espresso in. God knows how many times I've fallen asleep at these _shindigs_."

"See, she's helpful!" Mom defended herself.

"Fine, we can keep her," I then turned to Lexus. "Go fetch the host for me. I need to go over my speech with him."

* * *

 **Drew Andersen**

I was sorting through my papers when a small voice interrupted me, "Uh, sir? Prince Nathaniel has called for you."

"Oh? What does he want?" My panic levels rose.

"He needs to go over his speech with you. Make sure timing works, I think."

"I'm not ready!" I rummaged through my papers.

"Perhaps if you had a system, sir? Maybe you'd find what you were looking for?" The girl giggled from behind me.

"Go on, laugh all you want. I _do_ have a system, for your information." I growled. She sighed and began looking with me, "What _are_ we looking for?"

"My master events programme sheet. I lost–er, I mean, misplaced it."

"Oh for goodness' sake. I have an extra right here, you take it." She took a paper out of her clipboard and thrust it towards me. I huffed, taking it.

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order, Mr. Andersen."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, thank you. Whatever would I do without you?"

"You're very welcome." She huffed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, go on, I believe you had a reason for coming into my office."

"You call this an office? Hardly. It's just a folding table and chair behind a curtain. But that's besides the point, come along. The Prince is waiting for you."

"Lead the way."

I followed her in silence. The clack of her heels was quite loud and quite frankly, annoying me. Overall, the girl frustrated me. And not in a good way. Shame, she wasn't a model, per say, but she still was...attractive, you could say. She was cute, and I found myself regretting being rude to her.

"Are you nervous, sir? You _are_ going to host the Prince's Selection."

"It's Drew. Honestly, we probably get paid the same and are in the same league, socially that is." I was _way_ out of her league.

"Alright, then. Drew, are you nervous?"

"Ah, yes. It's my first time hosting anything."

"Well, good luck. Prince Nathaniel is over there."

* * *

 **Prince Nathaniel**

I had my whole speech memorized by the time Lexus came back, with some guy trailing closely behind her. What took her so long? And who the hell was the other guy?

"Lexus. I thought I told you to bring the host." I sighed, throwing my cup in a nearby trash can. That's how long she took.

"Sir, this is the host. Mr. Drew Andersen." She said, unsure of her answer.

"Lexus, he is most definitely not the host. Last I checked, Heron Fadaye hosted the Report. Has been for eighty-five years. Now, return this guy to the lost and found where you got him from and get Heron."

"But, sir–"

"Don't test my patience, Lexus."

"Your Highness, forgive me but the King and Queen have replaced Heron. With me." Drew interrupted.

"Of course, they're changing everything. Why was I not told?"

"Because we knew you wouldn't like Heron leaving, Nathan." King Carson strolled by, looking through a stack of papers.

"What was wrong with Heron? He's hosted four Selections in his lifetime, Dad!" The Prince fumed. In my defense, Heron was a bit crazy when he hired me. No wonder they let him go.

"We thought the people would appreciate a fresh face. Besides, you're a...uh, _different_ prince, so we decided to get a different host. Drew is only thirty, so the seniors won't be _too_ snappy, either."

"Lexus, get me another coffee. And as for you, Andersen," I ordered, sighing. I motioned for him to sit down in the chair beside me. With so much changing, I wondered what was going to happen to me.

Lexus came back a few minutes later, holding two cups of coffee. I raised an eyebrow questioningly as she handed one to Andersen. She blushed and quickly stuttered out an answer, "I-I thought that maybe since Drew–, I mean, Mr. Andersen was hosting for the first time ever, that perhaps, he'd like a coffee. To calm his nerves, of course."

She quickly scurried over to my mother, probably to resign. _Damn, she made a good coffee_ , I thought.

Andersen wasn't half bad at his job. Sure, I wasn't happy with Heron leaving but he was tolerable.

* * *

 **Princess Beverly Anne Schreave**

I smoothed out my dress as I heard the director begin counting. I smacked my lips together, in a final attempt to fix myself. I had gotten so caught up in helping Nate move in, I barely had time to get ready.

I was so excited for this Selection! Finally, we'd have more girls in the palace than boys. I loved my brothers, but as we grew up, things changed. Nate moved out, so I didn't see him much. Ace, well, he was _Ace._ Honestly, the only sibling I had here that wasn't away all the time was Romeo.

Of course, there's Edith. I don't know why she lives here but I'm glad she does. She's my best friend, and where E goes, I go.

I quickly snapped back to attention when Mom tapped me shoulder, urging me to pay attention. Thank goodness, too, because we were about to start. I put on my best smile, which wasn't very hard because I was just that happy.

Drew came on to the stage, smiling brightly. He greeted everyone and began his introduction. So far, he was doing pretty.

I spoke too soon, just as he was about to introduce us, he froze. Not good when you're broadcasting a mandatory viewing across the country.

His blue-green eyes met a pair of light blue eyes in the crowd. I immediately recognized the girl as Lexus, Nate's new assistant. She gave him an encouraging smile and two thumbs up. I watched as he blinked, slowly smiled back and snapped out of it. He shook his head a little and introduced us. I looked between them again as he asked my parents some questions. _Ah, I ship it_ , I thought, already coming up with cute couple names for them.

"And now we move on to Princess Beverly, who looks rather lovely tonight. Your Highness, can you provide us some insight on this _special_ surprise Prince Nathaniel has for us?" Drew pointed the microphone to me.

I giggled as he once again stole a quick glance at Lexus, "All I can say is, I'm very excited and I wish good luck to all involved. This is the chance of a lifetime for many of our citizens."

"Thank you, Princess Beverly. I believe Prince Nathaniel has something to tel us." Drew took a seat, leaving the spotlight on Nate. He began his lengthy speech, which I tuned out as I had heard enough of it today.

Instead, I kept my focus on Drew and Lexus, and their budding romance. He kept smiling at her and she kept blushing and looking down. And I kept thinking about their ship (which I decided on to be Drexus), _OTP? Yes, Bev, they are your new OTP._

The show ended quickly after that, with some closing remarks from Drew. As soon as he bid Illéa a good night, he hopped off the stage and went to chat with Lexus.

"What are you smiling at?" Ace asked from beside me. I decided to ignore because once again, my private number was at the disposal of a bunch of college junkies, thanks to him. He shrugged and continued to check out some of the ladies that worked on the set.

I noticed Nate was in a bad mood, he kept arguing with Mom about something. Something stupid, probably.

"Why is Nate acting like such a dick today?" I asked my brothers, maybe they did something to piss him off. Romeo opened his mouth to answer but Ace beat him to it, "You mean, _why is he acting dickier than usual today_? Well, you see, I may have replaced his shaving cream with _whipped_ cream and–"

I cut him off, "Why am I even asking you? You're a dick, too. In fact, all of you are! Well, except for Romeo but that's not the point."

I huffed and stormed away. Ace was easily the most annoying guy out of all my brothers. I'd take Nate over him any day. I heard some snickering behind me and whipped around only to hear more crap from Ace.

"Dude, I bet she's doing that girl thing. You know, PMCing or whatever they call it."

I quickly grab an abandoned coffee cup from the ground and hurl it at Ace's head. Of course, I had poor aim and it hit the lighting guy, instead. They both burst into more laughter.

Boys are jerks.

 **Hey guys! Updating streak day 2! How'd you like it? Personally, Bev is my fave but I want to hear your opinions, too. Also, tell me if you want to see anything, too. Cover contest is up and I made a Pinterest board for it! I'm loving them so far. If you want to be added to that board, make sure you let me know. Submissions close...next week?**

 **Next chapter will have two more girls! I don't really know what else I can do with the amount of girls I have so far...so let me know if you're still working on your reserved character otherwise I will have to unreserve your spot! Sorry! Please get them in ASAP! Love you guys!**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! How's it going? I hope things are well for everyone. I'm doing well. School starts in a month for me so I'm like freaking out but I'm really excited, too. I start high school this year! I'm not even moving buildings (my district has combined middle and high schools), but words of advice? I'm such a nerd and weirdo,I finished all my school shopping. All I have left to buy is some new clothes and shoes but that's it. How's back to school for you guys (if you attend it)? I'm sorry, I just get really happy writing A/Ns because I love interacting with you all.**

 **My horoscope said I have romance on the horizon so Midas better be planning something cute for me. #2weekanniversary**

 **Huge thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys really motivate me! Thanks to my favouriters and followers, too! Thanks for submissions, too! THANKS FOR BEING ALIVE TO READ THIS, MEANS A LOT TO ME. But like, can you also not die after you read this? Let's all not die until Nate has great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren.**

 **I really need to finish writing this chapter because I smell chicken nuggets. So lemme just finish up this A/N, and we can get on with it, yeah?**

 **Important Message: I have set a due date for all submissions. August 20th will be the day the submission are closed, if all spots are not filled, I will make fillers. I'm really sorry and I honestly feel bad for having to say this but we need to move forward with the story. I'm so sorry again and I can't wait to see who you guys come up with. I honestly love all your characters!**

 **And now...the winner for the LLLH cover contest…*drumroll*...** Artemis' hunters **!** **She created an awesome cover and so did everyone else! Thanks to** morethanjustastory **,** rysaspirit12 **and the winner mentioned above for your entries! I loved them all and it all came down to one entry from each submitter. Each one of you put something awesome on it like a caption, or a burning building and even a prosthetic hand! Tbh, I'd use all of them if I could. As promised, there will be a prize but it isn't going to come up until later on into the story!**

 **Also, I apologize if I got any information or facts wrong in this chapter! I didn't pay attention kin drugs class at all!**

 **Oh, I've babbled for too long! So sorry, let's get on with the show, er, story!**

* * *

 **Lady Lorelei Astrid Durant**

"Is the Report over yet?" I asked my brother, plopping down onto the couch next to him. I placed the tub of ice cream firmly on my lap, Luca could get very handsy with my food.

"Nope. It's only been half an hour. You know these are mandatory viewings, right? You _have_ to watch them," he answered, glancing over at my dessert. "Say, you mind sharing–?"

"No. Tonight's the season finale of _Duchess of Lancashire Lane_ and I will _need_ these supplies to get through the episode!" I gestured to the tissue boxes and chocolates around me. There were rumours that Damiano would die, and if they were true, the only thing that could mend my broken heart was ice cream. In fact, the only person who'd use more tissues than I would, was Damiano's wife, Julissa. Their love was legendary, the type every girl dreamed of.

"Can you two please be quiet? King Carson is speaking!" Our mother whispered to us. We sat in silence, listening to the Koing drawl on and on about how we narrowly avoided a war thanks to him."Oh! Prince Nathaniel is coming up to the podium. Odd."

" _Hello, fellow citizens of Illéa. As you know, for the past few years' I have been learning to do things myself. I am now putting my past behind, in hopes of a new beginning. To do so, I now find myself in need of a companion, a friend...a wife. A King is nothing without his Queen, it will be no different in my case. So, it is with the utmost excitement do I announce my Selection. All girls between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five are eligible to enter. Letters will arrive tomorrow, and the form is posted online as well for a small fee, for those who can't wait. Thank you_."

After the Prince's speech, he walked back to his seat, a bit too quickly, if you ask me. Again, silence filled the room. I was eligible to enter but nobody dared to say anything about it. It's been years since Liam died. Years since my boyfriend chose heroin over me.

"...Rory? I think you should enter." My brother said,in a hushed tone.

I sighed before answering, "I doing think I can. Liam…"

"Lorelei, sweetheart, it's been some time. I–I know you loved him but maybe it's time you moved on. This could be a great step towards moving on."

I shook my head furiously as my mother placed a hand on my knee. I looked to Dad for help, "Dad? What about you? You understand, don't you?"

"Honey, I'm going to say this and this only. A nebula is filled with millions of stars. You may have thought you found the star that completes your constellation but sometimes, those stars fade away. And sometimes, new stars fill those spots. Maybe the Prince can be that star."

That Prince? The one that hardly ever smiled? I didn't know what to think. I loved Liam, with all my heart. He'd still be here if...if only I knew sooner. I gave my family a stiff nod, before heading back out to my car, all thoughts of Damiano and his possible death long forgotten.

I needed to think. And there was only one place I could think of to do that.

* * *

"Lore? Is that you? What are you doing here so late?" I heard Jarrett's voice before I saw him, causing me to jump.

"Oh, uh...nothing. Just thought I'd finish up some to the animations early. I was thinking of taking a day off tomorrow."

"Hold up. Are–are you crying?" He ran the pad of his thumb over my cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "What happened, Lore?"

"Nothing, just my family. They want me to go out and find someone again. Constellations and nebulas, the usual. I don't think I can, not after Liam."

He immediately pulled me to his side, rubbing my arm soothingly. We sat in silence for a bit, before Jarrett spoke,"...Maybe they're right. Maybe you need to move on. Open your eyes and see what's been in front of you. The person who's probably been waiting his whole life for you to give him a chance because _dammit_ , Lorelei, you are the best girl out there and you deserve a guy who will go to the ends of the Earth for you!"

His voice rose a bit towards the end before dropping to a whisper, "You're beautiful and smart and amazing, you deserve a second chance at completing your constellation."

He leaned in closer, our foreheads were almost touching. He was right. I should move on. Right in front of me, was the guy who could possibly be the own for me. One who'd protect me and love me...and never leave. A guy who'd choose me.

"You know what? You're right! I need to open my eyes and see what's in front of me," I jumped out of his arms and turned to face him. Jarrett's face lit up as he looked up at me expectantly. "I'm entering the Selection!"

"That's not what I–," he paused, something flashing in his eyes. Jealousy? No, Jarrett and I were only friends. He smiled at me and laughed nervously,"Yeah, you go, girl! Enter that Selection, and win yourself a Prince…"

I quickly kissed his cheek, causing his ears to turn red. My ears did, too, after I realized how forward that was. I turned around and ran out of the building, eager to get on my laptop and enter.

 **A moment of silence for our brother, Jarrett, lost deep in the depths of the dreaded friendzone. May his skull forever rest in peace knowing that his dream girl is oblivious to everything he does. I feel so bad for him, he's such a cutie.**

 **So how'd you like the chapter? Sorry, it wasn't long but next chapter will be out faster and longer.**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Here's the update because the group chat actually studied. Remember, good grades=update. Ewww, that was an equation. I am actually so done with math. Honestly, if I got paid to write fanfic I would never go to school again and sit on my laptop 24/7.**

 **So, anyway, I tried the chapter out that way and I want your feedback. Do you guys like it this way or how I wrote before?**

 **As always, reviews are very much welcome and appreciated. Thank you everyone who reviewed last time!**

It was finally the night of the Report, and the palace was in a frenzy with preparations for the Selection. There wasn't a single moment of peace for me, it was like the whole palace forgot their instructions in the span of eight hours. And who did they come to? Me. The guy who didn't want to do this and showed up to only half of the meeting is obviously the person who knows what's supposed to happen.

Beverly was a ball of excitement, talking my ear off about how she saw a cute guy walk by the Palace today. Something about soulmates and everlasting love? Whatever it was, I needed to get away.

"Places! Show starts in five minutes."

I mentally thanked the stage director for getting me out of that lengthy discussion. I sat down in my seat, only to have Ace plop down right beside me. Great. Thankfully, he didn't speak, and just slid a piece of gum into his mouth and headphones in his ears.

I sighed, it was going to be one hour of hell for me tonight. Why does this all have to be so interactive? Couldn't they have just sent out an email to each house or something?

"Ready in five, four, three, two and we're live!"

Anderson ran onto the stage, "Good evening, Illéa! Hope you're all doing good this evening because we have a lot in store for you tonight. Our beloved Prince Nathaniel's Selected will be announced tonight. So who's ready to start?"

The crowd erupted in cheers, all eager to find out who would get the chance to become be my potential wife. When you put it that way, it makes it sound like some type of game show, which it essentially is. One big game for the people just so they won't shoot my father. Fun stuff, I know.

"Alright, let's hop right to it!" Anderson swept to the side, to reveal a big screen lowering behind him. A girl's face popped onto the screen. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a bun. Her brown eyes were framed with thick eyelashes. "From Allens, we have Lady Bianca Delvin, a cellist."

"From our very own Angeles, we have Lady Makayla Elizabeth Butler," A striking girl with golden blonde hair and what seemed to be turquoise coloured eyes appeared on the screen. She looked familiar, as if i'd seen her before. Shit, what if she was one of Ace's exes? "Lady Makayla is a Palace Maid."

Well, that answered my question.

"All the way in Atlin, there's Lady Siena Montez, a professional photographer," another blonde with blue-ish eyes. She looked very young and I questioned her eligibility to enter. I thought I made it clear years ago that I didn't want to deal with screaming sixteen-year-old fetuses.

"Coal miner, Lady Shiloh Beth Sawyer comes from Baffin," Shiloh had light red, almost strawberry blonde, hair and grey eyes, reminding me that of wolves. Her smile was a bit unsure, as if she was forced to enter. Beside me, Ace snapped back to the real world, practically tearing his headphones out.

"Damn, who is that? She is so hot," he whispered to me, his jaw slack. I glared in response.

The rest of the show went on the same way, a girl would show up and Ace would say something. Honestly, it's a wonder I didn't kill him right then and there. Speak of the devil, Ace jogged towards me.

"Hey, Nate, maybe we could share those girls? I mean, if i knew those girls would be that hot, I'd have volunteered for tribute _years_ ago. Come on, you may be my third favourite sibling but you know you still my man, right?"

"Screw off, Ace."

"Come on, help a brother out. Besides, you don't even like them, they probably won't like you, and let's admit it, the ladies love me."

"Just because I don't like them, doesn't mean they aren't mine! Now get the hell away from me before I order the firing squadron to shoot you!"

"Damn, someone's grumpy today," Ace put his hands up in surrender. Great, thanks to him, I now had a headache.

"Nathan, there you are! We've been looking all over for you," my mother burst into the room, a tired Lexus trailing behind her, balancing a tray of fruit and a stack of paper in her arms. "Lexus, you can just put those on his desk...or better yet, on his bed."

"What are those papers, and why are you giving them to me, Mom?" I asked, switching off the T.V.

"Oh, just some data I got Lexus to collect about the girls. You know, likes dislikes, favourite colours, favourite type of cake, all of that. Just read them over so you can start planning dates."

"Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?"

"Nonsense. It's perfectly normal to know everything about your future spouse before you meet them. I used to stalk–,I mean, research your father all the time when I was a young girl. You know, back when he was cute. Now he's all about that rugged, mysterious look and it drives me crazy. 'Geneva, do I look like Wolverine yet?', oh, shoot me already," she mimicked Dad.

Silence.

"Don't tell him that," Mom said, a serious look on her face. "Now, make sure you eat your fruit, Nathan."

"Disgusting, no. I'm not seven," I said, pushing the bowl away from me.

"Nathaniel, you will eat that fruit or I will cancel that Selection," she out her hands on her hips. Pshh, that stopped scaring me ten years ago.

I flipped the T.V. back on, "Good, no fruit or Selection. Works for me."

"Fine, then you'll have _two_ Selections."

"Two Selections? That !eans two wives, still works for me. Lexus, is polygamy legal here? You know, since my mother insgs I have _two_ wives. It's a step I'm willing to take for the betterment of Illéa," Lexus stifled a laugh, pretending to fix the pillows on my couch, instead. "You know, _one small step for man, one leap for mankind_ , and all that, right?"

"Nathan, just eat your fruit, please. Lexus stay here and make sure you eat your fruit," Mom said before leaving. We waited a few minutes and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

"That...was...so mean!" Lexus said in between fits of giggles.

It took us a long time to sober up and when we did, I was thirsty, "Lexus go make me some coffee. You probably know how to make it by now, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she began to walk over to the small coffee brewer I kept in my kitchenette.

"Of course I do, what?"

"Of course I do, _sir_."

A long silence passed between us.

"I have to say I disagree with your mom about your dad's new style. I think it's hot."

My jaw went slack, "Did you just call my dad hot? That is so disgusting."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"No! Stop, no, that's like saying you had sex with my dog!"

"Okay, now you made it weird."

"I made it weird? You're the one who fantasizes about my father!"

"I do not. I never said that! I simply appreciate beauty when I see it."

"Can you just go? See, I finished my fruit, you can leave."

"Happily."


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Aura Delantie Eckhart

Cameras flashed as I stepped out of the black limousine. All around me were the people of Labrador, cheering my name over and over again like a mantra. _Aura...Aura...Aura_. While I had gotten used to the large crowds that came with being in the film industry, this was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was as if the entire population of Labrador had congregated in the tiny downtown square of Los Jardins, a usually quiet city.

I pulled my cardigan tighter around my body, wishing I had brought something thicker than the flimsy piece of cloth. Filming down in Clermont made me forget how cold it could be up here. The shivers of cold that chilled my bones were soon forgotten, however, as the warm wishes of the crowd began to warm me up. I smiled and gave a quick wave before following an assistant to the stage. I was on a tight schedule today and unfortunately, had to ignore the people who came out to support me. After greeting the mayor and his family quickly, I went to sit down backstage until it was time for my cue.

A few minutes later, I hear my name being called followed by a bunch of wild screams that could only be from the audience. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Sure, I'd been in some huge productions before, but this wasn't a movie. This was real life. Thirty-five girls will enter, hoping to fall in love, but only one will win. It terrified me. The chances of getting hurt again was high and I didn't want to go through with that. Again.

I walked onto the stage, giving my dad a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing the microphone from the stand. Surprisingly, my knees shook as I mentally prepared myself to deliver my speech. I'd delivered the same type of speech multiple times but this time, it was different. My father had told me earlier that the Prince and his family would be looking through these, scrutinizing them to weed out the ones who had no chance at becoming a Princess. At least, that's what's happened before. It was funny, how something as small as the way I walked could decide how far I made it. Here, the word funny is a synonym for nerve-wracking, as Lemony Snicket would say.

"Good morning, Labrador! Thank you for coming out to support me, it means so much to me that I have all of you standing with me as I embark on this new journey. The Selection has been a tradition that has always been there for Illéa, through good times and bad, and I am honoured to represent Labrador in the process.

As an actress, I am so grateful for all the opportunities I've been given. However, not everyone is given these opportunities. There are many children out there that have to fight everyday for a chance at life and to me, they are the strongest people I know. That's why I started the Eckhart Foundation years ago. I'm sure you all know that the Selected are given financial compensation for their service to the country. My family has been lucky enough in life to not need the money so I have decided that each dollar I earn from the Selection will be donated to the Eckhart Foundation! And on top of that, Eckhart Foundation has partnered up with the Royal family and all the Daughters of Illéa. For every donation you make to the Eckhart Foundation during the Selection, you will be entered into a draw to come visit me for a private tour at the Palace! Once again, thank you Illéa and I look forward to the Selection!"

Cheers and and screams of encouragement erupted from the audience and when I finally turned to walk off the stage, a surprise was waiting for me.

I sped off the stage, my face gradually splitting into a grin as I jumped the tall brunette in front of me. It had been months since I saw Amelia, my best friend, and I couldn't believe she was here.

"Lia! You're here, I thought you had filming," I pulled away, happy yet confused.

"Relax, I managed to convince the director to film some scenes without me today. Which also means I'm leaving right after this. Totally worth it, though. Did you really think I'd let you leave to meet your future husband without meeting you?"

I laughed, squeezing her again, "He's not my future husband but I'm glad you're here. I've been dying to talk to you but it's just been so busy around here!"

"I know, you've missed fifty calls from me. If this is what you're going to be like during the Selection, I'm sorry but I'll have to stow away with you. I've been missing out on some quality bestie time!"

"I know, I'm really sorry but I had to work out some kinks in the partnership. That's why I was so busy."

"You're amazing, you know that? Seriously, everything you do is amazing."

"Thank you, but I don't feel amazing. I'm so scared, Lia."

Amelia nodded and squeezed my hand, "That's normal, Aura. You're about to go into your first relationship, one you'll have to share with thirty-four other girls, so it's okay to be nervous. Just step into it slowly. Pretend it's a role, except you have to be yourself. And no matter what happens, I'm here for you. Your parents are here for you. We're all here for you."

"God, what would I do without you?"

"Why're you asking me? Last I checked, I don't have any divine powers."

Prince Ace Apollo Schreave

"Lady Aura's speech went very well, she spoke clearly and addressed the people well. How's she doing in the polls?" Mom asked, without looking up from her notes.

"Unsurprisingly, she's first. But in a close second is Lady Shiloh, followed by Lady Adilene," Edith reported back.

It was early afternoon and our whole family was gathered around the T.V., including Edith, Lauren and Nate's assistant. The Selected had arrived a couple hours ago and last minute preparations were being made for tonight's welcoming dinner, where we would officially meet the Selected. But for now, we were reviewing the send-offs. Mom and Dad wanted to check up on how... _refined_ the Selected were, in case some would need extra lessons from Lauren.

"That's all of them. The turnout is a bit disappointing, though, very few of them already possess the skills a princess would need," Dad commented with a frown. His eyebrows knit together in frustration as he scanned the list of things the Selected would need to know. "Lauren, are you sure you can take all of this on? We can hire someone to help you, if you want."

Lauren shook her head, "No thank you, Your Majesty. Besides, I have Edith here with me."

"Moving on. Beverly, could you and the boys go check up on how decorations are going?" Mom asked, even though it really wasn't a request. Beverly nodded her approval and got up, motioning for us to to do the same. "Good, I'm putting you in charge of that. These boys are completely useless."

I would've refuted that, but to be honest, arguing with our parents (even if they were wrong) was pointless. And she was somewhat right. Nate is mean, Romeo's too passive and I just can't find the time to really care. I wordlessly got up and followed my little sister, happy for a change of scene. The rooms of the palace seem insanely small after you've been in its confines for eighteen years.

It took us an **hour** to fix the mess the staff had started. The roof of the palace was in complete chaos once we got there. Maids were scurrying around tying ribbons to plants and lights on chairs while the tables were nowhere to be seen. If our parents thought we were useless, they should've seen what was going on up there. On top of that, Beverly turned into a control freak and would freak out if messed up the tiniest thing because 'it's ruining the aesthetic'.

"Bev, could we get rid of these candles? They're a safety all this fabric, even more so when the Selected will come up here with their puffy dresses," Nate said, picking one up.

"Dude, it's just a candle. Chill." I laughed at his concern for the girls he claimed he didn't give a bother about.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting my future wife to be a burnt tostito."

"I thought you didn't like them?"

He scoffed, an unamused look on his face. "I don't. I just don't want to be liable for their injuries. Who knows how clumsy they are?"

"Whatever you say, Natey-poo," I smirked, throwing a string of lights to him. "Here, I think we could use these instead."

It was times like this that I missed my brother, moments like this that made me wish he wasn't a recluse (sort of like that book about an old hermit on a hill that I had to read in high school). Sure, I could be a pain but we're brothers. I remember we used to be so close when I was a kid, and then we just stopped. He moved out and we both grew apart.

'"Nate? Mom wants you to go take a nap before dinner," Romeo came over, taking the lights away from Nate.

I burst into laughter, our mother just did not know when to stop. Her treating my twenty-five-year-old brother like a child is quite possibly my favourite thing. Just this morning, she told him to drink some apple juice because he was cranky.

"You know what, I'm not even going to say anything. If it gets me out of working under Beverly, I'm okay with it."

 **Omg I know such a long time and such a short update. It's only around 2k words and I'm not really proud of this filler-ish chapter. I just really wanted to do a POV from Aura. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the dinner and Nate's first impressions with Nate (I decided to stray from the traditional morning interviews because tbh, Nate is irritable in the morning and I don't think the girls are ready to see Nate before he's had his morning apple juice). I also am not going to do plane rides or makeovers because like morethanjustastory, I find them a bit tedious.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and love guys! Ily babes xx**

 **Stay fabulous,**

 **Star**


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Nathaniel Gabriel Schreave

I was seriously considering having myself kidnapped if it meant I had to avoid the thirty-five girls who waited for me on the roof. I may play it off as if I hated those girls, but really I was scared. It had been years since I had a date, apart from Mrs. Wilson next door, whom I occasionally took to the senior's centre. What if this turned out like the time I tried to pick up the guitar again after seven years when I was fifteen and ended up embarrassing myself in front of the girl I like because I sounded like a beached narwhal?

Lexus entered the room, dressed in a sparkly blue dress. "Sir, everyone's already up on the roof. We're waiting for you, are you ready?"

"Lexus, I don't look like a beached narwhal, do I?" I asked, examining my appearance in the mirror. My eyes trailed down to my reflection's plastic hand. Hopefully, the girls were all blind or completely oblivious to it. Lexus came into view behind me, a confused look on her face.

"We don't have time for silly questions, sir. You look perfectly fine, the girls will immediately drop dead once they see your striking beauty and you can remain a bachelor forever. Happy now?" she replied, tugging my arm gently. I allowed myself to be dragged by her out the door and down the hall.

"Striking beauty? Lexus, do you find me attractive? I mean, it was only a matter of time before you fell for my good looks and charm, obviously. Now, how shall we keep our affair secret from my future wife? I say we go for the good old-fashioned elopement and live as hermits in the mountain."

"I don't find you attractive, nor will I ever. Besides, even if I did, and we were to become hermits, then the crown would be passed down to Prince Ace. And we all know that the country would burn under his rule. So it's in everyone's best interest that you get married, and forget any mountain fantasies you have of me, Your Highness."

I laughed, throwing my head back. "Oh, Lexus, how I enjoy it when we make mockeries of each other."

"Would you pick the pace up a bit? You're already five minutes late, who knows what the ladies are thinking? I don't know why you're so hesitant to meet them, they're the loveliest girls this country has to offer."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I knew better than to get into this argument with another person. As the door to the roof got closer, I looked down at Lexus who was still holding my elbow, an exasperated look on her face.

"Lexus, I suggest you let go of my arm. _Who knows what the girls will think?_ "

"Oh, right. Sorry, Your Highness," she said, dropping her hand from its iron-like grip on my arm. My family was seated by the door, all waiting for me.

"Nathan, there you are! Now, we're running late already so get in your positions for our entrance. Lexus, you on ahead and alert Lauren of our arrival so she can announce us," my mother instructed as she ushered my siblings into their positions. The female components of my family had insisted that a grand entrance into the party was the best way to introduce myself. I didn't really find it necessary, it wasn't like there were any important people in attendance. Just the Selected, my extended family and a few government officials that could make it.

Just as Lexus was about to leave, Beverly called out, "And make sure to let Edy know to ready the confetti cannons."

"Beverly! I told you no confetti, it gets everywhere! I don't need that grand of an entrance." I had specifically told her to lose the cannons, it wasn't that big of an event. But, of course, my larger than life sister had to be this extra.

"Oh, the cannons aren't for you. They're for me. I can't get dressed up this much and _not_ have confetti blasted at me. Don't be so selfish, Nate, it's not always about you," she said, linking her arms with Ace and Romeo. I had no idea if she was being serious or sarcastic. Anyway, it wasn't my problem, I had much larger things to worry about. Like, the fact that I would be meeting my future wife in less than a minute.

* * *

The moment I entered the room, thirty-five pairs of eyes were staring at me. I gave a wave to my siblings, a silent gesture to tell them I needed to talk to them. There were thirty-five girls and I was going to need help keeping them all engaged. They made their way over quick enough, questioning looks on their faces.

"Okay, I'm going to need help getting around to all of them. I won't be able to get their entire biographies in five minutes so you guys need to gather intel for me, as well. Rome, you go for the younger ones, enchant them with your politeness or whatever it is you do. Ace, you talk to all the girls aged twenty-three to twenty-five year olds. And Bev, you get to go on a free-for-all."

"How come I have an age limit?" Ace whined, glancing over his shoulder at a group of girls who were standing by the food. I recognized them as Lady Aura, Lady Lorelei, Lady Marceline and Lady Solene.

"That way it keeps you from hitting on them." I knew my brother. He was stubborn and when he saw something he likes, he took it.

"How do you know that? For all you know, I could be into older women," he smirked. I shot him a warning glare, he was not to talk to these girls in a romantic way at all. "I'm only kidding, Nate. Chill out, dude. Come along now, it's time for us to stalk our brother's girlfriends."

As my siblings fanned out across the roof, I scanned the room trying to find a girl to start with. All the girls were in their own respective groups, and I really didn't want to start with a big group on my first run. I spotted Lady Jaci, quietly sipping champagne along the railings, watching the city skyline. Perfect.

"Lady Jaci, is it?"

She turned around to face me, immediately dropping into a curtsey. "Your Highness."

"Please, no need to bow or any of that. Now, how are you? I trust that your stay at the palace so far has been up to standard, yes?"

"It's more than I ever thought I'd ever experience in my life. It's a bit overwhelming right now."

"Understandable. I felt the same when my parents forced me to move back here. Live alone for a while, you get used to doing things for yourself."

"You lived alone?"

I was shocked she hadn't heard about it. The media blew up about it, thinking I had abdicated the throne. "I did, a small house on the edge of the city. I'm surprised you didn't know, it was all the media talked about for a month. 'Prince Nathaniel becomes a hermit, quits royal life because of his secret love affair with the Italian Princess.'"

She laughed, "Well, I don't really bother myself with any of that. Not really any of my business if you decided to become a hermit, really."

A comfortable silence fell between us as we looking down at the streets of Angeles. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"My exact thoughts. My sister, Ella, would've loved it. It's much better than the view of the night clubs we have from our window. Oddly calming, in a way, seeing how busy the capital is."

"It scares me, in all honesty. I'll have to rule this place one day, and it'll be in my hands to keep things running the way they are right now. But let's not talk about that right now. Tell me about yourself. What is Lady Jaci Ashway's day to day life in Clermont like?"

"For starters, nobody calls me Lady Jaci Ashway, and I'd prefer it if you didn't either, Your Highness." She turned to face me, a smile tugging at her red lips. "But Jaci is a simple bartender, trying to pay off her sister's tuition. Jaci never made it big in the world, but she's determined to make her sister successful."

"Admirable," I said, glancing down at my watch. "I'm terribly sorry to cut our time now but I do hope we can talk more in the future…"

She smiled softly, nodding her head. "Of course, Your Highness. I look forward to it."

I was feeling more confident, so I made my next destination a group of girls who were marveling...the flower arrangements? I had no idea what they were doing, they were crowded around a table. I announced my presence, "Ladies."

The girls turned around, immediately dropping into curtseys when they saw me. I waved them off, "No need for that, girls. May I ask what you all were so engrossed in?""

"Oh, Emmeline was just showing us a card trick." One of the girls, Lady Bianca I think, gestured to the table, which was covered in cards.

"I see, Lady Bianca."

"That's Siena, I'm Bianca," said a girl in a short purple dress, pointing first at Lady Siena in blue and then herself. The girls giggled as I mentally chastised myself. _First mistake of the night, way to go, buddy_ , I thought.

"My apologies, there are so many of you and my memory is not that strong, I'm afraid."

A girl in a white and pink dress piped up, "That's alright, Your Highness. I'm Emmeline, by the way. That's Isla in the pink dress with the petals. And that's Emily wearing burgundy, although she goes by Ashton."

I appreciated Lady Emmeline's introductions, otherwise I would've no doubt mixed them all up again. "I'll remember that, thank you. Unfortunately, I have to go right now, but I hope to speak with you all in the future. Enjoy the party, Ladies!"

I hope I wouldn't make any more mistakes, the media would have a field day if they learned that I didn't know half the girls' names. I decided I needed a drink, then I'd continue with my rounds. Lexus was right, the girls were lovely.

* * *

When I arrived at the punch table, I was met with Lady Aura who was nibbling on a cookie. She put her plate down once she saw me, but I stopped her before she could fall into a curtsey. God knows how the girls managed them with their huge skirts. And I thought bowing was a lot of work.

"Lady Aura, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My little sister has been talking my ear off about you."

She smiled, glancing back to her friends where my sister was. Of course, Beverly seemed to bragging about her custom-made _Aria Glass_ dress. I don't know why she still likes to point that out, _everything_ we wear is custom.

"All good things, I hope?"

"Good? The girl idolizes you, I wouldn't be surprised if she and Edith had a secret shrine dedicated to you and Lady Freya."

"That's quite the compliment, although maybe a tad frightening. But she wouldn't be the first superfan I've met. There's been a few occasions where fans got a little too...intense."

"Exactly why I prefer the safe confines of my home. No crazy fans who try to attack you. I can't count how many times girls have tried to kiss me."

"True, but most fans are very sweet. I love the gifts they give me. Posters, cards, drawings, everything! It's nice to know people other than your parents support you."

I smiled at her, it was kind of cute how much she loved her fans. Usually anything written about me was trying to expose my "scandalous" life. The last one I read was about how I was hiding dead bodies in my basement. It was a shock to me, the realtor told me my house was 100% body-free when I bought it.

"So, what brought mega-star Aura Eckhart to the Palace? Other than the Selection, of course."

Aura laughed and shook her head, "My friend, Amelia, convinced me somehow. I've kind of been working a lot, and yeah, I guess I could've just gone to the Bahamas or something but this was a once in a lifetime chance, and it seemed fun. Plus, it's going to help my charity so much!"

"I wish I could take a vacation. The last time I went somewhere was for my best friend's wedding two years ago. Obviously, it's a bit difficult to drop everything and go somewhere in my job."

We continued our conversation and in a few minutes I learned that Aura had leukemia as a child, which is why she started her charity in the first place. She cared a lot about people, but seemed to close off when I asked more personal questions. I didn't push further, there was probably good reason to it.

On my way to another group of girls, my father intercepted me. "Nathan, I need you to talk to Lady Jasmina next, please. Her father's high up with the Swendish, and we need to improve relations with them."

Illéa's relations with Swendway had been shaky for a while now. Last year, we found out that Swendway had been leaking money to the terrorist group that was responsible for the attack on me. I guess Swendway found out we knew, because the money stopped coming after that. It was grounds for war, but of course my father didn't want to confront Swendway. It made sense somewhat, Swendway was significantly larger than us and stronger, too. And their trades with us were important for the Illéan economy.

I nodded. Jasmina looked a bit intimidating and bored, the way she eyed everyone from a table far away from the party instead of socializing. She looked suspicious and I discreetly motioned for a guard to keep an eye on us, I did not trust this girl.

"Lady Jasmina. I hope you're enjoying yourself, so far."

She murmured a quick "Your Highness" before dropping into a curtsey while simultaneously trying to push her cleavage up even more. Okay, this girl was the first to go down the route of seducing me so far. I hoped she was the only one.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? You look like you need some fresh air," I said, looking back at the guard. I offered her my arm, which she immediately latched on to.

"Oh, yes. Parties tend to tire me out. Besides, I'd much rather spend some...one-on-one time with Your Highness," she spoke with a Swendish accent, I noticed. She attempted to smile seductively at me, but really only succeeded in looking like a duck. I was looking forward to eliminating her, but that wouldn't be anytime soon given her status in Swendway.

"So, how has your time been in the palace so far? I hope everything is to your liking."

"It's wonderful, Illéa is so beautiful. The girls are so lovely, but might be a little put-off by my Swendish heritage, which is why I'm a bit lonely here. And the maids are very rude to me. I'm so glad I have you, however," she said, while stroking my bicep.

I had no idea how to answer that but decided a compliment should satisfy her. "I'm sure that's not the case. They must be in awe of your beauty."

"You're too kind, Prince Nathaniel. You make this whole situation bearable." She moved closer to rest her head on my shoulder, looking up at me expectantly. What did she want? I mean, other than my dead body as her country clearly stated years ago. Thankfully, the guard appeared from seemingly nowhere and announced that my father was looking for me. I made sure to get a glimpse of the guard's name so he could be properly rewarded for saving me from that awful situation.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Jasmina, but I must cut our talk short but duty calls. I hope you enjoy your stay at the palace." I quickly placed a kiss on her knuckles and left, hoping that was enough interaction from the Prince to keep her away from me.

As soon as I reentered the party, I decided talking to a group might be a good idea, to avoid anymore meetings like the one I just had. I met up with Lady Piper, Lady Makayla and Lady Caitlyn. Lady Makayla I recognized as being a maid in the palace, which made the situation a bit awkward. I mean, a week ago she could've been the girl serving me coffee, I never noticed. Lady Piper worked at a salon, probably an explanation as to why her hair was in the most complicated updo I've ever seen, while Lady Caitlyn talked about her travels. Lady Makayla, who most likely had spent all her life in the capital was captivated by Caitlyn's tales of the Italian coast, and I made a mental note to take Makayla to the beach on a date.

I decided a snack was in order where I met Lady Michalina. She spoke in the accent that so many in the south spoke in. I had trouble following what she was saying, to be honest.

"So, how's bein' a Prince like, Nathaniel?" Michalina asked, immediately slapping a hand over her mouth when she realized she forgot my title.

I raised an eyebrow at her casualty. I wasn't used to being addressed without any titles by anyone other than my family. She began spouting apologies but I became distracted by my parents who were beckoning me over, presumably to meet the new French diplomat.

"Oops, sorry man, I din't mean t'not call ya Prince Nathaniel, but, since we're on the subject, wouldn't it make more sense t'call ya jus' plain old Nathaniel 'nyway? I mean, let's shove the elephant out of the room: I'm in a competition tryin' to be yer wife, yeah? But husbands 'nd wives don't call each other "King Whatever" 'nd "Queen Whatever", they's on a first name basis, 'cause it's more intimate tha' way. I mean, yer not gonna call me "Commoner Micha", are ya? Well...actually, that'd be kina funny if ya did, but tha's beside the point, yanno? Sorry for rantin' 'nd ravin' or whatever, I jus' kina thought it was weird...but whatever."

"Terribly sorry but would you please excuse me for a minute, Lady Michalina? We'll continue this later," I said. She nodded, and smiled. She was a good sport about my sudden departure, I'd have to give her credit for that.

I had forgotten there were foreign officers here, too, and they would be needing my attention, as well. I said my goodbyes to the girls I was with and went to go speak with him. I was almost there when Lady Lorelei tripped and crashed into me. She squeaked as her face made contact. A few people saw this and their stares were diverted to us.

"Careful, Lady Lorelei! We wouldn't want any burnt tostitos around here!" Ace picked up a candelabra as he passed by, and burst into fits of laughter. I sent him a murderous glare, I was going to kill him. Thankfully, Beverly took care of it for me by smushing a cupcake up his nose. We _were_ in an awkward position, though. My hands planted on her waist to steady her, her rubbing her no doubt bruised nose.

"Ignore him. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mostly. I think I bruised my ego, though," she laughed, rubbing her nose. "Wow, you really take iron chest to another level."

I chuckled as I dropped my hands from her waist. She realized what she just said and blushed.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, you probably hit my phone. I kept it in my pocket."

"Oh, well, now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself, I think I'm going to go back to my friends before I embarrass myself even more," she laughed nervously while backing away. I gently grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You sure you're okay? I can send for some ice if you want."

"No, Your Highness. I'm sure I'll live."

"Okay, well, I need to see my parents. Try not to hurt yourself, I usually prefer my girlfriends in one piece." I laughed as she flushed completely.

* * *

I was completely exhausted by the end of the night. I had gotten through the night successfully, save a few screw ups here and there but nothing life-changing. The girls were all nice, but now I was faced with the eliminations of some of them. I had a pretty good idea of which girls needed to go. For now, the only place I wanted to be was in bed.

But of course, the role of Prince never ended. My parents wanted a complete debrief on the girls, especially Jasmina. And Drew wanted to get an interview of what it was like meeting the girls. I managed to weasel out of both things, however. There were some perks to being me, I guess.

I was feeling a lot better about this Selection, and while I had no idea who would come out as my wife in all this, I was confident that I could find her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like some girls more than others. For now, I could only hope this Selection would have the least amount of drama possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Prince Nathaniel Gabriel Schreave

"Just where do you think you're going, Your Highness?" Lexus grabbed my arm, before I could slip out of my office. "You still have to work out tonight's eliminations."

I groaned, making a face at my assistant. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Nice try, bud. Now get to work," she said, dropping the stack of forms in front of me. The papers made a huge thunk as it hit my desk, I screamed internally at it. I was hoping I could've snuck out of my office, just for an hour, really. I hadn't gotten to walking Cap yet, and to be honest, I could've used some fresh air myself. Aside from baking some cookies this morning for Mom's PTA meeting (which had lead to a pleasant conversation with Lady Adilene), I had been cooped up in my office for the whole day..

"But how am I supposed to know which girls have to go? It's kind of difficult to tell who is marriage material from one conversation. I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I was with my last girlfriend for four years before the thought of marrying her even crossed my mind."

"I remember that now, I almost forgot you dated a Swendish princess for a while. Isn't she pregnant now?"

I gave Lexus a hard stare. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss my previous relationships."

"Right, sorry. We need to focus on your _current_ girlfriends," Lexus smiled cheekily before turning back to her own work.

Eliminations were quite possibly the most stressful part of the Selection process. While there were definitely girls I didn't like as much as others, one meeting seemed a bit hasty. Sure, it was comparable to a first date, but once a girl was gone, she was gone. This wasn't _Tinder_ that swiping right on a girl could be undone.

"You won't make the wrong choice, just put some trust in fate."

"No thanks, I did that once and it did its damage." I propped my prosthetic leg on my desk, lifting my stare to the white swirls on the ceiling. If there ever was an accurate description for my feelings, it was the ceiling. Or maybe I was just crazy for thinking a ceiling and I were one and the same. Lexus winced at my reference, moving her gaze quickly to her feet. "Jeez, I meant it to be a joke. Loosen up a bit, will you?

Lexus sighed, tapped her foot, then spared a glance to the clock. "If you get this done, I'll let you go for the rest of the day. I can probably make up an excuse for you. But only if you finish these eliminations."

"Really? Wow, that's...nice of you."

Lexus shrugged, her pen immediately resuming its constant scribbling. She mumbled something along the lines of "you're welcome" before giving a pointed look to the forms. "Am I going have to come over there myself and pick your wife for you, or can you handle it yourself?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly mind it if I had help." I flinched, waiting for her to deliver a lecture.

Instead, I was pleasantly surprised when she wheeled her chair next to mine. "I'll help you this time, but you're going to have to do it yourself next time. Like a big boy."

"Hey! You may be older than me but you still have to respect me, I am the future king and you work for me."

"Slow down there, I was hired by your lovely mother, not you. I don't even know how such a kind woman gave birth to _you_."

I rolled my eyes, "God, don't talk to me about you and my mom. She looks at you like you're her long lost daughter. I swear, she's considering adopting you. Wouldn't that be just dandy?"

"As much as I'd love to be your big sister, I kind of have a family already. And speaking of families, which girl can you see yourself having kids with?"

"I hate kids."

"Okay, have you been on any dates yet?"

I thought back to my encounter with Lady Adilene this afternoon. She had helped me bake for my mom's PTA meeting today, and I did enjoy it but did I see her as a romantic interest? At that point, I didn't know but the future could always hold more. "Does baking cookies with Lady Adilene count as a date? Because I didn't actually ask her, she was just there."

"I'd say it's a date, maybe not an official one, though." Lexus paused, thinking about who knows what. "You should probably get some more dates in, though. Statistically, princes usually get in at least three dates a week."

That sounded like way too much for me. But, who am I to say anything? Monika, the Swendish princess, and I had a long distance thing going for a lot of the duration of our relationship, so it probably was normal. "I'll try. I don't know if I'd be able to plan really unique dates, but I'll do my best."

"They don't have to be complex, most girls don't need huge gestures all the time. That's unrealistic, especially considering that the two of you would be King and Queen someday, so you won't necessarily be able to fit in three dates a week after marriage."

My phone blipped in my pocket, Lexus wasn't looking so I gave it a quick peek. The screen lit up with a text from my friend, Zach. He was supposed to come over to Angeles for the weekend, there was this huge car show we were supposed to check out together. He had cancelled, citing his father. I understood, family and work politics were basically my life, but I was disappointed.

"Who was that?"

I was expecting Lexus to be mad (she had a personal vendetta against my cell phone use, I swear), but she looked genuinely concerned. "Just...Zach. Guess I have to go to the car show alone now."

If light bulbs actually could ding above heads, that's exactly what Lexus looked like. "No, you don't have to go alone! That's a great date idea."

I thought about it for a moment. "I mean, yeah, you're not wrong. But would any of the girls be interested?"

"Are you implying that girls can't like cars?"

I quickly backpedaled, "No, no, I wasn't. Just I don't want to bore them or anything."

"Sir, they signed up for you, they honestly won't care. They came here to get to know you, and if you like cars, I'm sure they will, too. Trust me, just ask the next girl you see to go with you."

I nodded, deciding to take her advice. Lexus smiled, penciling it into my calendar, she even put a heart around the date. Okay, that was a little over the top. We quickly moved on from that.

"Hmmm, oh! Lady Skylar and Lady Jane are drowning, and you can only save one of them. Who do you save?"

"Neither of them, I don't swim. Besides, where are the life guards? We pay them good money to make sure people don't die."

She choked on her water, but managed to splutter some words out. "Quit being so critical. This is your last chance."

"Fine, fine. Continue."

Lexus held up a form. Lady Adilene's form, to be exact. "We'll go slow. What did you think of Adilene?"

"I guess she's a frontrunner? She was a refresher from all the sweet and shy types we got here."

Lexus shook her head but nonetheless, still placed Lady Adilene's form on the right side of my desk. "To be fair, you can't blame them. You looked like you were going to behead someone last night!"

" _I would never_ ," I said, looking at her indignantly. "Everyone knows that you can't behead someone on a Friday, it's simply not done. Sure, those uncouth Swendish rats may do it, but we all know how the Swendish are."

"My apologies, how rude of me, Your Highness," Lexus laughed, sliding another form off the top of the stack. "This one's Lady Leyla."

I grimaced, recalling how Adilene told me of Leyla and her fantasies of 'our twin children, Oscar and Audrey'. That girl was definitely going. I snatched the paper out of Lexus' hand, and promptly disposed it into my shredder. Lexus shot me a confused look, "All you need to know is that she's delusional and needs to be put on the palace blacklist."

"Harsh, but noted." She quickly jotted it down in the little book that seemed to never leave her hands. "The next girl is Lady Lorelei. Ha, she really _fell_ for you last night, didn't she?"

I glared at her and quickly placed the form on top of Lady Adilene's. "Rules be damned, if I have to hear that joke one more time, I will execute someone."

"So I take it you like her?" Lexus smirked. I rolled my eyes, and was about to say something but the next face I saw really soured my mood.

"How long do I have to keep that Swendish girl?"

"I don't know, as long as the King wants you to."

"But isn't this _my_ Selection? I'm supposed to be calling the shots here," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. Honestly, the most annoying part of this Selection was how pick-and-choosey Dad and his advisors were about it.

"Quit your whining. Besides, Princess Beverly says she wasn't that bad."

"Well, that's 'cause she wasn't trying to get into Beverly's pants," I grumbled before adding, "I hate the Swendish."

The next hour passed by quickly and we figured out by then which girls had to go. I handed Lexus letters with the names of Leyla Brockton, Raven Hernandez, and six other girls who I couldn't be bothered to remember. I handed the envelopes to Lexus. "Here, these are notes for the girls to be eliminated. Have these sent down to them before dinner."

Lexus' mouth fell open, not quite grasping what I had told her. "Are you kidding me? This is like breaking up over text!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Personally escort them to their doorsteps and have tea with their parents? Give them a sperm sample as a condolence?"

"Talk to them. Make it personal, and like you regret wasting their precious time."

Was she crazy? I'm supposed to be eliminating them, there's nothing personal about the word 'eliminate'. Besides, other than that delusional Leyla, none of them would care once they got home. They'd go home and get the finest proposals in the country (well other than mine, I currently sat on the top of that list).

"I would, but then I'd have to deal with their tears and listen to them bawl about how I'm their one true love and their plans to bear all my children or whatever."

"Trust me, very few people find the idea of having children with you desirable."

"Tell that to the millions of girls that signed up for the Selection, Lexus." It was my turn to smirk now. I gave her a smug grin, knowing that I had won this round.

"Alright, fine. I'll drop by their rooms before I leave." Lexus shoved the letters into her purse, grabbing her coat as well. "Have a great rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

Something occurred to me as Lexus was about to step out of my office. "Lexus, you don't have to call me by my title. Just...uh, Nathaniel will do, for now."

Her face lit up noticeably with a smile. "Alright, Nathaniel."

* * *

"Come on Cap, we're going to eat out tonight," I opened the passenger door of my car, allowing my dog to jump into the front seat. "What do you want tonight? I was thinking hot wings…"

I hopped into the driver's seat, pressing the ignition once I heard my prosthetic click into place on the gas pedal. To my dismay, the car started up but promptly went flat the second I switched gears. Cursing, I tried again. To no avail.

"What's wrong now? You had to break now?" I opened the hood of my car. Granted, the car was a bit old, but I got it serviced regularly so it shouldn't do this as much as it did. I began fiddling with the different parts, trying to diagnose the problem myself.

"Mind if I help?" I turned around to see Lady Celica, a questioning smile on her face.

"Have at it." I tossed her the wrench, moving aside so she could do her thing. She tinkered around the gears a bit, and without fail, managed to get grease all over her. The lace on her navy dress became the colour of her hair and I could just imagine the hissy fit Beverly would have if she saw 'such high fashion being made into a mockery'.

After a couple of minutes, she leaned back to examine her work. "There was just a loose wire, nothing big but I'd strongly suggest you'd get this car some upgrades. The engine is not as good as it could be and you see how that stick is sticking out over there? That could cause the brakes to fail. The ventilation system is beginning to rust a bit right over there, I actually have one back home that would be a perfect replacement. Uh...Your Highness."

"You got all that from five minutes of clanking around with some tools?"

Impressive. I recalled that she was a mechanic but even my servicemen never gave me that type of diagnosis in such a short amount of time. She blushed, "Well, yes. Why is that such a surprise to you? _Any_ mechanic could point that out to you if you get proper servicing."

"It's not surprising, I have no doubt that you're talented, you're just quite young, that's all."

"I'm twenty-five years old, I practically have one foot in the grave. And if you're implying that I'm inexperienced, then you got a whole 'nother thing coming for you, Your Majesty. I've been working in mechanics for my whole life, in fact, I'm named after a car. So are all my siblings, so don't you dare underestimate the power of the youth."

I paused, not sure how to respond. That conversation escalated very quickly. "It's 'Your Highness'."

"Excuse me?"

"My title. The proper one is 'Your Highness', You said Your Majesty, which is typically reserved for the King and Queen. Your Royal Highness works for me, too, and I guess Your Grace, although that one's a little too pretentious for me."

To my surprise, her lips quirked into a smile. "Are you trying to explain to me how titles work?"

"Well, you were talking about something you were passionate about, so I thought why not give a go at it myself? I'm passionate about my position in life."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Well, it's just Celica for me, Your Highness. And I better be going now, your royal pupper is getting a little jealous over there."

Sure enough, Cap was sulking in his seat. I turned to say something, but by then she was already a bit away. Lexus' words echoed in my head, _Trust me, just ask the next girl you see to go with you._

I cupped my hands over my mouth, hoping she could hear me because there was no way I was going to repeat myself. "Celica! Car show on Saturday?"

Her only response was a shrug of her shoulders as she disappeared into the palace. I took that as a yes, considering she probably didn't have anything planned on the weekend. It'd be a good start to the endless slew of dates I had ahead of me. SHe was a mechanic, so she'd enjoy a car show, right?

Man, I'm so smart.

* * *

 **Ok that last line is so not Nate, I just wanted write that there because I say that a lot. ANd not even when i do smart stuff, it's when I do dumb stuff. Okay y'all, whaddya think of this chapter? I'm excited to move on to dates next cahpter, I already have the foundation set for it.** **I had a story outline for this but somehow, it's deviated completely and I'm not mad at ti but now I gotta rearrange my whole outline.**

 **Stay Fab,**

 **Star**


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Nathaniel Gabriel Schreave

"Lexus, what does my schedule look like for the rest of the day?"

Lunch had just finished and I was eager to get to bed early today. My day had not started off right. I was stuck in bed for the majority of the morning with a major headache which caused a huge backlog on my work, so I had to be focussed for the rest of the day.

"So right now, you have to speak to the girls about their first task -"

My pace slowed down, and eventually came to a halt. "What task are we talking about?"

"The first task for the Selected. They have to walk the runway in your sister's charity fashion show next week. It's like a mini pageant, except somehow even more superficial. The only catch is that they have to design and wear their own clothes. Those are your sister's rules, of course."

"And that's useful because...?"

Lexus sighed, " _Because_ the public will then poll on their favourite girls based on that show and how much money each girl raises."

I rolled my eyes, my mother and sister were definitely behind this nonsense. "That's so stupid. Beverly sure knows how to turn her first charity event into something about beauty and appearance."

"Look, I don't agree with this pageant either but stupid or not, you're doing it. Besides, your mother came up with the idea to keep them busy for a while. She says she finds their 'incessant chatter disturbing'."

I laughed at the thought. Of course my mother couldn't even handle a week with the girls, despite her being the one championing this whole Selection shebang. I wondered if she realized she once was a Selected too.

The conversation still begged one question, "Why can't Beverly introduce it to them? It's her project."

"First of all, she's fourteen, none of them will take her seriously. Second, if someone were to give you bad news would you rather Beverly tell you or a handsome young man such as yourself?"

I exhaled loudly, it was hard to fight that logic. "Well, I am handsome."

"That's right, go get 'em, tiger!" Lexus continued, "Anyway, then you have a short meeting with the vice-president of that big oil company, just the usual convince-them-to-follow-our-environmental-sanctions type of thing. And then you have a date with Lady Jaci!"

Date? Since when? She had to be joking.

"Very funny, Lexus. I don't have a date today, the first one is tomorrow, with Celica."

"Nope, it's today. I told your parents that you and Lady Jaci have a date tonight this while you were moping in bed this morning."

"Why?!"

Lexus was great and all sometimes but sometimes she took the 'assist' in assistant too far. I didn't need her to be my personal matchmaker, everyone knew that was Beverly's job.

"Because you looked really sad this morning so I thought some company would help you. Besides, you like Jaci, right? You talked to her for like, forever on Monday."

I ran a hand down my face, "It was a five minute conversation. I'm not in love with her or any of them, for that matter."

"Five minutes in real time is like seven hours in Selection time."

"Great, now I have another woman nagging me to go on dates. You didn't think Mom and Beverly were enough?"

She cringed, knowing full well how intense the female Schreaves got. "I'm really sorry, Nathan. I can cancel it for you, if you want."

I laughed as she got the calculating look on her that only made an appearance when she was figuring out some hard math. "It's fine, Lexus. Jaci is nice, I'll go."

"Good, because I wasn't going to cancel anyway. The tickets are non-refundable."

"Oh, so this date is somewhere that requires tickets? The movies, perhaps?"

Lexus wagged her finger in my direction, "Nuh-uh, mister. It's a surprise!"

"Excuse you but as a citizen of Illéa and your future _king_ , I demand my right to knowledge!"

* * *

As soon as I entered The Womens' Room, all eyes were on me. It was unsettling, having that many people stare at you, especially since they were supposed to be 'vying for my heart'. As uncomfortable as I was, most of the girls seemed distressed to see me. A couple of them were

trying to discreetly check their hair, while others avoided my glance completely. Not quite the reaction I was hoping for, but I'll take it.

"Uh, good afternoon, ladies. I trust that Lauren's teaching you well...which might be a stretch since she doesn't actually have a teaching degree." That got a few laughs out of them, although most were nervous. Lauren smiled, amused. "I'm not sure if Lauren gave you a heads up earlier, but today you will be starting your first task of the Selection."

Not going to lie, but the looks on their faces were laughable. The way their faces fell immediately and panic began to settle in reminded me of the first time Ace missed his curfew. One of the girls even started to choke on her water.

"Relax, relax. It's very simple and not major at all. And if you need help, Lauren or my sister would be happy to help." I gestured to the back of the room where Beverly was doing her nails. She gave the girls an excited wave when they turned to look at her, although she probably had no idea what we were talking about. "What you will be doing is designing an outfit to wear to my sister's charity fashion show next week. You'll be walking that outfit on the runway, and then people will buy the dress, all proceeds going to my sister's charity of choice, of course. Any questions?"

It was silent which I almost took as my cue to leave when Lady Jane piped up. "Are we allowed to use the help of our maids?"

"Yes, of course. The entire palace's resources are at your disposal. Whatever you need, just ask."

The room fell quiet after that and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to leave or if there was supposed to be more interaction. Luckily, Lexus spoke up from behind me. "Alright, ladies. If that's all, His Highness will take your leave now. He has a very busy day."

Just before we left, Jaci sent me a playful wink, a gesture seemingly unnoticed by the other girls. Good, the last thing I needed was a catfight between the girls.

* * *

Lady Jaci Marlyssa Ashway

A knock sounded on the door, sending my maids into a frenzy. "It's the Prince!"

"Guys, relax. Remember, it's my date, not yours," I laughed as they scrambled to put finishing touches on my look. I loved the outfit they put me in, it made me feel more like pre-Selection Jaci. The black mini dress looked amazing paired with dark tights and over-the-knee boots. Considering the fall weather, we decided it'd be best to throw on a wool coat. Subtle and understated, but still very hot. "Girls, do I look like I'm ready to seduce a Prince?"

My maids gave me blank stares, not quite understanding my joke. "Good Lord, I'm only joking. He's going to eliminate me in the first five minutes, so don't worry about having to serve me for eternity."

"Oh hush, Jaci! You're looking like a bombshell, he'll drop onto one knee the minute he sees you. The fact that you can rock burgundy wool is a testament to that," Kimber waved me off, helping me into my coat. Another knock on the door caused my guard to peep his head in.

"Jaci, are you going to go on that date or should I take your place? It's rude to keep His Highness waiting." My favourite person in the palace so far had to be my guard, Graham. He reminded me of my friends back home, and he acted like my old partner, Pierce. I threw a slipper in his direction, only for it to land a couple above his head. He still flinched. Looks like the guard training in the Palace was only subpar.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses, buddy. Geez, why is everybody so much more excited for this date than I am?" I opened the door completely, only to come face-to-face with the Crown Prince himself. He stood awkwardly, obviously hearing everything I just said.

"You ready?" he asked simply, holding out his left elbow. I examined his outfit. It looked cute, not going to lie. He was wearing a white sweater with a pair of black pants and brown leather ankle boots. I let my hand rest in the crook of his elbow.

"So. Where are we going?"

He laughed softly, "Funny thing, I actually don't know. Lexus gave me an address so we can actually get there but that's it."

"It's only the two of us, huh?"

"Well, isn't that what a date is?"

I smiled, "I know, I meant the guards. Will they be there?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They'll be in separate cars, if that's any condolence."

"It's fine. I'm just not used to seeing these huge, beefy guys everywhere. It's a bit...unsettling."

We came to a stop in front of the palace, where a blue pickup truck stood. Despite the old design of it, there was not a single paint chip or scratch on the hunk of metal. I never would've taken the man leading me to it to be into vintage cars. "Before you ask, it's my dad's car. I crashed my car into the garage door this morning."

"I like it, very retro."

He chuckled, heaving himself into the driver's seat. "Well, come on. It's like an hour away."

As soon as I was seated, the Prince turned on the ignition. He quickly adjusted the mirrors, and set the GPS up. Once he was done checking everything, we finally started moving. For the first ten minutes or so, there was nothing but the sound of the GPS directing us to our destination. "You're a pretty careful driver, aren't you?"

He shook his head, "Only when I need to be. Trust me, I have more than a hundred unpaid tickets."

As if to prove himself, the Prince pushed harder on the gas pedal. Our speed quickly rose over the speed limit. The soft breeze from the open window quickly turned into hurricane causing my hair to fly all over the place. "Okay, okay! I get it, you like to live on the wild side."

The car slowed down, a smile gracing my date's face. I rolled my eyes, "Well, now we're going too slow, pretty boy."

He looked at me, smugly. "Aw, you think I'm pretty? Why, thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

I feigned offense, clasping my hand over my heart. "Not too bad? Excuse me, Your Highness, but I didn't take two hours getting ready for that."

"Alright, alright. You look beautiful. Seriously, the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. If every attractive person in the world got together and had a baby, that child wouldn't even begin to measure with your astounding looks."

I laughed, "Now that's overdoing it. Just a bit."

"You're a picky one, aren't you?"

"No, I just like to mess with you," I said, smiling cheekily.

* * *

Leaves crunched under my foot as soon as I stepped out of the car. I stretched myself, trying to get the exhaustion out of my muscles. Finally we were there. I looked up and around me, there was an open field with a bunch of tents and carnival rides.

"Fall Carnival. Not bad, Lexus," The Prince said from beside me. He was leaning against the hood of the car, rummaging through his wallet for something. He pulled two tickets out, "Aha, there they are. You wanna head in now?"

It wasn't really a question since he had already started walking towards the carnival entrance. Ever since I was little, carnivals of all kinds had been my favourite place to visit. They were chock full of cheap fun and combined with the easy picks we could get off people, it was the perfect fun day for my family. By the looks of it, the carnival wasn't that busy, which was great for this occasion. Our queue in the line came pretty fast and after handing over the tickets and giving a quick security spiel to the manager, we were finally free to go.

My first instinct was to make a beeline for the bigger rides, but as it turned out, my current company liked to take it slow. He had a bewildered expression on his face as we bustled through the initial crowd. "What's wrong? Is this your first time at a carnival or something?"

He didn't even turn to face me, just gave a small shake of his head. If this was how the date was going to be, then I felt bad for the girl who was going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life. He didn't even respond when I asked him if he saw something he liked.

"Listen, buddy, if this is your–"

He cut me off, pointing at a man dressed completely in red and white stripes. "See that guy over there? That's the owner of this carnival. We used to come here almost every year before Beverly was born, and he always would wear the same outfit. He also scammed us by tricking us into thinking he changed up the toys every year."

Well, that was random.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if he still was around."

I patted his arm gently, "No worries. For a while back there, I thought I did something wrong."

"No, no. You're fine," he chuckled. The smell of carnival food filled the air as we passed by a churro stand. "Hey, do you mind if we grab some food first? I really want a chocolate churro right now."

"Whatever pleases Your Highness. As long as you buy me one, too."

Any miffed feelings I had towards the guy dissolved as soon as I took a bite of the fried goodness. Chocolate oozed out of the churro, probably smearing all over my face but I didn't care. I practically inhaled the whole thing. Meanwhile, the Prince had taken a whole two bites out of his and declared himself done. "Are you seriously not done yet?"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "No, I am not done. I prefer to savour the good things in life Jaci, not choke on them."

"Hey! You're so mean to me."

"I'm mean to everyone, darling, not just you," he said, leaning over to pinch my cheek gently.

He may have called 'darling', but he was not sugarcoating me. I wanted to see how far I could push him until he actually tried on this date. "You know what, if you're going to be this negative, I'm leaving."

"And where would you go? Last I checked, you don't have a driver's' license."

"I'll walk, thank you very much." I moved to get up from the wooden bench we were sitting on but was immediately pulled back down to his side, a little closer than I was sitting before. "Now, you want me to stay?"

"I'm sorry. Take this half-eaten churro as my peace offering." Damn, nobody can resist a good churro. I hesitantly accepted the dessert, once again scarfing it down.

"Alright, Your Highness. You are forgiven."

"I think we're at a point where you can call me Nathan or something..only if you want, of course," he said hesitantly, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Alright, _something_. Now can we go on some rides? Please?" I pouted, shaking his shoulder pleadingly.

"You literally just ate two churros, and now you want to be flung around in the air like one of my sister's dolls. Nuh-uh, you'll get sick."

"No, I won't. We Ashways have stomachs of steel. Believe me, I've done this multiple times."

Nathan conceded, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't have to because I'm going to prove you wrong. Now let's start with that blue one over there." I pointed giddily at a spinning tower a few booths away.

I'd show him who was going to get sick.

* * *

I did. I was the one who got sick after being swung around at least a hundred times. Currently, I was sat in the grass, heaving into a small garbage bin. My date was holding my hair back with his good hand while simultaneously trying to comfort me with his prosthetic one. After a couple minutes of silence, I sat back against the wooden fence.

Nathan handed me a napkin, a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you you're alright? I can take us back, if you'd like."

I waved him off. No way was this isolated incident going to ruin this night. For heaven's' sake, we were at my favourite place in the world. "I'm completely fine, my pride's a little hurt, though. I will, however, take a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up."

He nodded, gesturing to one of the guards to go with me. I sighed, "Nathan, I'll be fine. It's a couple of metres away."

"I know, I know. I hate being babysat too but it's protocol. Don't worry, You won't even notice Officer Kelly is there," he said and pointed at the tall brunette behind us. Reluctantly, I let her follow me into the public restroom. Surprisingly, they were pretty clean. What the hell was wrong with Angeles? Even their bathrooms were prestige.

After washing up (taking extra care to rinse my mouth properly), I took a good look at myself in the mirror. _Way to go, Jaci. Puking on the first date, and that too, a date with the Prince_ , I thought to myself. The date was going so well, too. Now, I wasn't the type to get sentimental over strangers, but my chances of staying in this Selection were pretty slim right now, considering I just almost threw churros up on the Crown Prince of Illéa. And I was kind of starting to like the guy. I felt bad too, he was being so nice to me. I was starting to feel like I had a chance with him, which is why it was better to tell him my past sooner rather than later.

"Lady Jaci, if you're ready, then shall we go find Prince Nathaniel?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah...yeah, of course. Lead the way."

It took us a while to find Nate, he somehow managed to wander off to a knife throwing game, how princely of him. Unsurprisingly, he was failing. "Having trouble there, pretty boy?" I called out as I approached the booth. He threw a knife before turning to smile at me.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded and continued to watch him throw knife after knife. He grew increasingly frustrated as he handed the worker more and more money for more chances. "Here, let me try. It's paining me physically to see how much money you're blowing on this game."

I could tell he was about to say something but instead, he handed over the bucket of knives to a quick flick of my wrist, the knife went flying and hit the target. Not a bullseye, but much closer than Nathan ever got.

"Damn, you've got some skill." I threw another one, this one landing a couple centimetres closer to the centre. I picked up the last knife, ready to finally hit the bullseye.

"You know, most people that have the same skills I do are professional criminals."

The knife hits its mark on the bullseye only by a hairline. The gangly teen working the booth sighed and rolled his eyes as a siren went off, letting everyone in the vicinity know that I won. He pulled down a huge elephant plush. It was a bright pink colour, so bright that it was hurting my eyes. Nonetheless, I accepted it.

"I never would have took you for the edgy knife-thrower, Jaci. What else are you hiding behind that smile?" Nathan looked at me, clearly impressed.

I decided now was a better than ever to be upfront about everything; tell him about my past, my family and how I got to being here. Just lay it all out...to a guy I met on Monday. "Nate, could we–"

For the second time that night, I was interrupted. Only this time, it was by a guard, notifying us that it was getting late. Nate nodded, tentatively taking hold of my hand as we pushed through the growing crowd. It looked like the carnival was reaching its peak crowd, probably better for us to leave now. When we were finally in the truck again, I had lost the courage to tell him.

"Sorry, Jaci, were you saying something earlier?"

Without missing a beat, I made up an excuse. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you had any name suggestions for this big honking elephant?"

"Hmm, I'm particularly fond of the name Elmer for this guy."

I smiled, stroking the small tufts of fur sticking out of the elephant's head. "Elmer it is, then."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Here's chapter 11 for ya, let me know what you think by leaving a review or something! As always, thank you to the reviewers and readers of the previous chapter, you guys make my day hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep a look out for the next one!**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Lorelei Astrid Durant

Monday mornings were hell. Well, mornings in general were hell, but Monday mornings felt like your soul had entered the deepest pit of hell and would never return. And if you were currently me, you were having an angry rampage mentally at your circadian rhythm. My body thought it would be a great idea to wake up two hours before it was supposed to be. I may have been in Angeles but my sleep cycle was left back in Fennley.

Unfortunately, in my groggy efforts to get some water, I woke up my dog. Now, on top of everything else, Flash was yeeting around my room. I tried to calm him down, but he was a hyperactive puppy with minimal sense of direction, so there wasn't much I could do until he tired himself out.

Taking the glass of water away from my lips, I smiled as my pup bumped into the vanity table nestled away into a small alcove in my room. Some powder left on top of the table fell over and landed smack-dab on Flash. His tongue immediately on the scene trying to rid himself of the white powder stuck to his fur which he inevitably started coughing up.

"Okay, bud, let's take a bath, shall we? Otherwise Elektra will throw a fit when she sees the mess you've made." I picked up the little guy, snuggling him to my body. However misguided he was, Flash was my baby and I loved him.

Flash normally loved baths but the palace had had him on edge. Maybe it was all the people and their flurry of activities or maybe it was all the space, it could very well have been both. As soon as I got down to rub some soap on him, Flash was out of the tub in, well, _in a flash_. _Haha, good one Lore_ , I laughed internally at my joke. But then I remembered my puppy had escaped.

Somehow, Flash had found his way into the hallway (I didn't even remember opening the door, so it was a wonder how he did it). I ran after him in a desperate attempt to stop him from hurting himself but it was too late. He hit nose first into someone's leg, causing them to stumble a little bit.

"Flash! Are you okay, sweetie?" I cooed, inspecting him for any injuries. Without looking up, I apologized to the person he crashed into. "I'm so sorry about Flash, he gets excited. I swear, he's not usually like this."

A familiar voice replied, "I don't know, assaulting the Prince is a pretty serious offence."

I gulped, tilting my head up to face the person who I was hoping it would not be. And it was. I was standing in front of the Prince, the one whose Selection I was in. _Of course it had to be him_ , I chastised myself mentally. Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time I had literally bumped into the Prince, I thought back to last week, at the evening gala where we first met. Except this time, Flash was the one who did the bumping.

"Oh my, Your Highness. I-I'm so sorry," I stammered. Not knowing what to do, I quickly swept into curtsey, hoping that was what Lauren taught us and not some other weird maneuver.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm okay. No need for the formalities...Lorelei, right?" He asked, bending down to give Flash a little ruffle. He yipped happily at the newfound attention.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded my head, relieved. "Sorry about Flash again. He's not used to the palace yet, plus I haven't really taken him for a walk in a while."

"Really? The gardens are great this time of year so I'd suggest taking him out there when you have the chance." The Prince paused, thinking about something before speaking again. "Or better yet, would you like to come with me? I was on my way to take Cap for his walk, anyway."

I peeked my head to the side where sure enough, a golden labrador was sitting. The much larger dog barked at me, which I took as a hello and Flash took as an invitation to jump around his new friend. I looked up and smiled, "I'd like that. If you don't mind though, could I change my clothes real quick?"

I was wearing a baby blue satin pajama set, with only a robe to cover my body. The Prince nodded, his eyes falling to his shoes, "Yeah, sure. Just keep it casual."

* * *

"When you said walk, I thought we were going to take a trip around the palace grounds, not go on an adventure." I looked down at what I was wearing. In my rush to get Flash ready, I just threw on some leggings and a grey crop top. I was glad I remembered to bring a windbreaker because even though it was a beautiful morning, there was a slight chill in the air. I sipped on my coffee (thank goodness Nathan had the sense to buy us breakfast on the way)

"You'll be fine. It's an open field and nobody else will be there," he reassured.

Soon after that we pulled onto a dirt road where sure enough, there was a huge field. Grass tickled my knees when I stepped outside of the car. The early morning sun shone brightly, causing droplets of dew on the ground to glimmer excitedly. It was beautiful.

"It's amazing," I breathed out, turning around to smile at Nathan.

"I told you you would like it."

I ignored his smug grin and watched as Flash scampered out of the vehicle. As soon as he saw the grass, the poor pup was in heaven. He instantly ran into the greenery and began to roll around. "Nathan, are you coming or what?"

He jogged over to me, breakfast in hand. He handed me a bagel and then bent down to take Cap's leash off. Cap trotted up in front of us, Flash following suit. In the short time that they'd known each other, Flash had taken to the other dog really well.

"So, how long have you had Cap?" I asked through a sip of coffee.

"About six years now, but he's almost eight years old. What about Flash? Judging by looks, he can't be more than four months."

I quickly swallowed the bite of bagel I had in my mouth to reply. "Technically, you're not wrong. He's two months old since last week. I didn't even get to celebrate it properly because how crazy this last week has been, I still can't believe I'm here."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I took a look at his face, and knew exactly what my answer was. "Good, definitely good."

"That's nice to hear. Sometimes, a guy needs validation from someone other than his mom, you know?"

"Oh, so Mr. Tough Guy has feelings, too? You're completely different from what I expected, Nathan, and from what your sister has to say about you." I found myself laughing, thinking of the over exaggerated descriptions the young Princess had been telling us. He looked like he was going to ask the same question from earlier so I quickly added, "And I mean that in a good way."

He smiled, looking forward towards our two dogs. Flash was currently trying to play fight with Cap, who wasn't having it. The older dog sat bored as my little guy desperately made attempts to climb on his back. "Flash, come here! Don't bother the Prince's dog!"

"It's alright, Cap doesn't mind," Nathan said, reaching down to scratch Flash's ears, whose tail was wagging excitedly. Nathan looked to me for permission, gesturing to pick up Flash. "Do you mind if I?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." I nodded. The Prince slowly picked Flash up, bringing him close to his chest. I adjusted his hands a bit to make him more comfortable. Flash welcomed the royal treatment, immediately reaching up to lick Nathan. The sight of Nathan snuggling my dog was almost too adorable for me to bear, I just had to take a picture. I was definitely going to post this as soon as we got back.

"I've never had a puppy before, and now I wish I did. He's very charming. What breed is he?"

"He's an Aussiedoodle mix, arguably the best dog on the planet, but I'm not one to discriminate." I leaned down to scratch behind Cap's ears, who had come to sit next to me.

As I continued to watch them, I saw that Flash had taken notice of the prosthetic arm that rested under him. _Please don't embarrass me, please don't embarrass me_ , I repeated like a mantra inside my head. Thankfully, Flash's gaze followed down to Cap again and began to beg to join his new friend.

"Let's try a new game," Nathan suggested. He pulled out a red ball from his pocket, and waved it in front of both dog's eyes. Both dogs eagerly watched the ball, wanting to have it. After a bit of teasing, he finally threw it further into the field. Before he could even say "fetch", the two of them bolted after the ball. We continued in the same direction, but at a slower pace.

"So, how's Project Runway going?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. "Uh...how do I say this? It's a very Beverly thing."

"I can't disagree with you on that."

"Aside from that, I'm doing well. I'm almost done the design portion. I was thinking of wearing a t–oh wait, I want it to be a surprise. You'll have to wait until next Friday."

"I thought it was on a Sunday?"

I quickly backtracked, providing some clarification. "Not anymore, they pushed it back to Friday. That way they could do a live Report special on it. It was Drew's idea."

"Of course it was." I rolled my eyes. "Tell me, what do you think of Drew? Pretentious ass, right?"

"Well, he is very cute," I teased, waiting to see his reaction.

"Yeah, too bad you're supposed to fall in love with me, Lorelei," he scoffed.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit he's attractive," I pushed, giggling at the the jealousy creeping into his voice.

"Whatever, I'm richer than him," he snarked. I burst out laughing, what type of comeback was that?

I squeezed his hand gently, leaning my head on his arm. "I was only kidding, you weirdo. I personally think you and him could never compare."

He laughed, "Right answer, Lorelei. Thanks for feeding my ego."

Right then, Flash and Cap came bounding back, with the ball in Cap's mouth. Nathan bent down, ready to take the ball back but was instead surprised with Cap jumping him and beginning to lick him all over. Encouraged by his comrade, Flash jumped out of my arms and joined the furry assault. I couldn't resist laughing at the ordeal. I snapped a quick picture, before slipping my phone back in my pocket.

"You think this is funny, Lorelei?" Nathan managed to get out between licks. He sat up momentarily, only to grab my wrist and pull me down to him. "Let's see how you like it, Ms. Durant."

The dogs began to slobber all over me, too, despite all my efforts to stop them. After a couple minutes, they finally grew tired of their assault and stopped, leaving Nathan and I a mess. I looked over, only to see Nathan's hair a complete rat's nest. Tufts of hair stuck out in all directions, and most of his curls now hung in front of his face. "Nice hair! What products do you use?"

"Haha, you're no better," he pointed to the mop of tangles on my head. I smoothed it down self-consciously before sticking my tongue out at him. Before I could say anything else, his phone rang. I sat up a bit, wiping the dirt and grass from my leggings.

"Hello?" Nathan answered the call. "Yes, Lady Lorelei is with me...no, we're fine…okay, give me twenty minutes and I'll take care of it."

"I take it that it's time to go back," I sighed. I was having so much fun I had completely forgotten that we both had lives to get back to.

Nathan smiled apologetically, heaving himself off the ground. He held his hand out to help me up. "Duty calls."

"Well, tell him I don't want to answer."

* * *

"So, Lorelei, where exactly were you this morning? If there's anything I've learned about you in this past week, it's that you never miss the opportunity to have food. Which begs the question, where were you?" Marceline asked me, a teasing look on her face. I took a seat a next to Aura who had a sketchbook out, presumably working on her dress for next week.

"If you must know, I was actually taking Flash for a walk," I said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, and who took you for a walk? It couldn't have been a coincidence that the Prince was also missing at breakfast," Solene piped up, unable to hide her smile any longer.

"He may or may not have invited to walk with him."

By then, even Aura had lost interest in her sketching. A small smile had taken over her face and her hand squeezed mine excitedly. "Aw, Lore! I'm happy for you. DId you have fun?"

I smiled back at my friends. "I did! He was really nice, and he bought me breakfast, too."

Marceline leaned forward, resting her face on her hands. She listened carefully as I relayed everything that had happened this morning. Although she never said it, you could tell Marceline was interested in the Prince. Not the romantic kind, like she just genuinely wanted to know what his deal was, so I wasn't surprised that wanted to know the details.

As it turned out, Jasmina had been listening to our conversation the whole time. I heard her scoff from the window. "No need to brag, Lorelei. It's not like Prince Nathaniel promised to marry you."

The mention of the Prince had captured the interest of the other girls as well. Some were curious, some didn't care while the majority of them were glaring holes in my head. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. It was one thing to tell my friends about my impromptu date, it was another to tell the other girls who felt more like competition than anything.

"She wasn't bragging, Jasmina. Have a heart, I'm sure you'd be excited too. That is, _if_ you got a date with the Prince." Solene jumped to my defense.

"Oh, would I? Let's be real, _when_ I get a date with Prince Nathaniel I won't need to be excited over a small thing like a bagel. Because guess what? I have a much stronger chance at winning this thing than any of you girls. I'll have the rest of my life to be excited."

Marcy rolled her eyes at Jasmina, clearly as annoyed as the rest of us. "You know, some of us have faith that the Prince would marry someone for more than their barely-there foreign connections."

Anger flashed in Jasmina's eyes, dangerously, might I add. Had we not been in the Selection, I was sure Jasmina would've pounced. But before she could protest, the door swung open and in came Lauren with a telephone set in her arms. She set it on a small table in the corner, plugging all the wires in before addressing us. "Good morning, Ladies. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Lauren's eyes lingered knowingly on me for a second longer than usual, before continuing. "Now, before we begin our lessons for the day, I'd like to go over a couple security measures that were just put in place today."

Lauren had piqued our interest. Palace security was very intense, hopefully this meant some of the rules were being laxed. I'd love to be able to sleep at night without hearing the loud footsteps of night patrol keeping me up. "Number one, if you need to make a phone call, please use this phone or use the palace lines put in your rooms. From now on, use of personal devices for the purpose of contacting persons outside the palace is now strictly prohibited. Second, should the sudden need arise for you to leave the palace or be in a place you have not been given clearance to go to, you will need to let me know. This can be through talking to me personally, sending a note or you can page me. I am responsible for you girls, so I need to know where you are. This is for security purposes, ladies, so I shouldn't have to remind anyone again."

Jasmina smirked at me, as if I didn't fully know that the second rule was created because of me. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to Lauren, who had begun a lesson on the hierarchy in Illéa.

"Nothing like a squabble with a jealous sister-wife to start your day off," Marceline huffed out, earning hushed laughter from the four of us. Lauren raised an eyebrow at us, before turning back to the presentation she had projected on the large screen in front of us. I could only hope that the rest of the Selection would go as smoothly as it was going so far.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Exams are coming up for me so I really wanted to get this update out before things got too busy again. How has everyone been? Don't forget to leave a review, reading them makes my day brighter!**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


	13. Chapter 13

Lady Piper Joy Bennett

I sat boredly in my bedroom, there was nothing left to entertain me. I had flipped through the endless channels on my television but nothing really interested me. There was still an hour until the Report (my first one, if I may add) and I had dismissed my maids half an hour ago when they had finished helping me get ready. It was a decision I was regretting, the silence was not helping my nerves. _Maybe I could hang out with Makayla or Cait if they're ready_ , I thought. Without giving it more thought, I found myself knocking on Makayla's door, which was right next to mine.

One of Mak's maids opened the door, a girl about my age with the most striking blue eyes. She looked stressed, worry lining her forehead. She hurriedly curtsied before me before calling back to behind the door, presumably to Makayla. "Mak! Lady Piper is here, can she come in?"

"Piper? Yes! Please let her in, Jocelyn."

Jocelyn opened the door further, making way for me to enter. My eyes widened at the sight before me, clothes were strewn across the room, and makeup was everywhere. Makayla was desperately holding a curling iron to her hair, while her other maid was spraying perfume on Makayla. "Makayla, what happened here?"

"Tina's mother suddenly became ill this morning, so I let her have the day off but she's the one who usually does my hair. And I'd do my hair myself but I can't figure out how to do it the way she did it!" Makayla cried out in frustration, brushing her hair out.

This was the first time I had seen Makayla this upset. Granted, I had only known her for only a little under two weeks but her current condition was a stark contrast to her usual sunny disposition. I rubbed her shoulder gently, turning her to face me. "Okay, Mak. Take a deep breath, everything's going to be okay. I'll do your hair."

I glanced down at the picture that Makayla was gesturing to earlier, an easy style. I had done it so many times for different occasions, I could practically do it blindfolded. Once I got the girl to calm down a bit, I led her to a chair and began to brush out her long hair. When I finished that, I moved on to twist and braid some strands together, beginning to make the actual style. It all came easily to me, back home in Kent I was a hair and makeup stylist, so it wasn't like I was unfamiliar with doing hair. Probably my favourite thing about this whole Selection was the makeup and hair products. At home, I was limited to what the salon gave me but here, the sky was the limit.

"Thank you so much, Piper, you're a lifesaver. I've just been nervous all week for this Report and then all this happened, you probably think I'm weird for freaking out like that."

"Hey, it's alright. The Selection is a stressful process, I'd be surprised if any of us didn't get nervous. Besides, it's what friends do."

I shifted a little to the side to give Jocelyn some space to fix Makayla's makeup. She dusted some brown shadow over her eyes, the colour looked beautiful with the cream dress she was wearing. It had little flowers embroidered into the layers of the tulle skirt, which gave me an idea. "Jocelyn, do you have any gold hair clips?"

"Oh yeah, they should be in that vanity table. First drawer, right side," Jocelyn replied without taking her attention off of Makayla's face. After a little rummaging, I finally found the perfect pins. They were gold flowers with white accents, the exact thing I needed that would make Makayla's look pop.

"I love your dress, by the way, Piper." Makayla reached out to feel the fabric. My maids and I had made the mutual decision that the pale pink number I was wearing would be the perfect look for tonight. I slid the last pin in Makayla's hair with a click, spinning her chair around so she was facing the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I love it! Thank you so much, Piper!" Makayla squealed, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, laughing at her excitement.

I snuck a glance at the clock, there was only half an hour to go until the Report, meaning we were teetering on being late. "Not that I don't like this little love fest, but we should probably head down before Lauren sends out a search warrant for us."

Makayla nodded her head, holding back a laugh. Just this morning, Lauren was going over safe room procedures with us when she realized that Ambrosia was gone. She practically put us in lockdown in the Women's room, while she tried frantically to get a hold of anyone who had seen her. Turns out, she got locked in the Royal safe room but looking back, it was funny for that half hour where Lauren went crazy trying to figure out where she could've been. Ambrosia, of course, was unaware of the commotion she had caused which probably shot Lauren's blood pressure to the moon. I swear, one more incident of missing Selected and Lauren will have trackers put on us.

I trailed closely behind Makayla, since I had absolutely no idea where I was going. All of the Selected had only been to the Report room once, with the exception of Makayla, who used to be a maid at the palace. She knew the palace inside out, which had its perks when you were running late.

"Uh...Piper?"

"Don't tell me we're lost, Makayla. You've been working here since you were seventeen!"

"So...maybe I don't know the palace as well as I thought. It's not my fault the Queen likes to get renovations done every couple of months!" Makayla replied.

"Okay, let's just ask a guard or something."

Makayla laughed, looking at me incredulously. "Please, half the guards have trouble remembering their names. Besides, most of them are new recruits so I don't think they'll know where everything is."

A voice spoke from down the hallway we had just come from and we turned to see Prince Ace walking towards us. "A little lost, are we?"

We immediately swept into curtsies in front of the Prince, addressing him in sync. "Your Highness."

"That won't be necessary, Ladies. My older brother might like his title, but I'm fine without mine," Ace winked, his signature smirk forming on his face. "Now, I'm assuming you two are lost, unless your destination was the guard's quarters. Which is fine, by all means, go ahead. I don't judge."

Makayla's face reddened, which made me grateful for my Latin heritage although I was sure that my cheeks were tinged pink, at the least. Makayla was pretty shy around any of the Royals, which I guess was a side effect of being a maid for so long. I answered him, "No, it's nothing like that. Just trying to find where the Report room is."

"What a coincidence, I'm heading there right now. Would you two like me to escort you?"

I thought about it for a minute. Princess Beverly, or Beverly as she insisted we call her since day one, had spent the whole week spilling the tea on each of the members of the Royal family, and from what I understood, Ace was a flirt. It wasn't a bad thing, but it probably was in our best interest to be wary of him. I glanced at Makayla once before hesitantly taking his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask your names."

"I'm Piper. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Your Highness," I replied. From what I knew, the way to get on royalty's good side was to compliment them.

"And I'm Makayla," Mak chimed in with a little more confidence in her voice, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow..

"Charmed to meet you both. I'm Ace, your possible future brother-in-law. But you probably already know that." Ace smiled before continuing, "Now, how are your evenings going? It's like your first time on the Report, right?"

"It is, but it's pretty nerve-wracking. I've always been in the background of these types of things but now I'll be on the stage," Makayla admitted.

"Oh right, you're the maid! I knew I've seen you before but I couldn't place it until now," Ace exclaimed, realization dawned on his face. "That's pretty freaky to think about. What about you, Piper?"

"I'm a makeup artist so we're both kind of on the same boat. I'm teetering between excited and nervous, we'll have to wait until the actual show to see which one."

"Don't worry your pretty little heads, you both will do fine. I know it's not really helpful, but just pretend the audience isn't there."

That had to be the most basic piece of advice I'd ever been given. Sure, after years on the stage you probably get desensitized to the large group of people staring at you but for your first time, it's kind of the only thing you notice. I was about to roll my eyes but I remembered I was in royal company. "That's kind of hard when we have to maintain eye contact with them, Ace."

"Actually, you really only need to look at the cameras and the people you're talking to. Give the live audience a couple of glances but the real show is for the folks at home," he pointed out. "Trust me, it'll be over before you know it."

"What about how we're supposed to act? Beverly told us to be ourselves, I don't think that's what the people want…" I trailed off, I had never actually thought about what I was going to do or say on the Report. Lauren had taught us proper etiquette and all, but if any of us wanted to stand out, wouldn't we have to show some type of personality?

"Well, hate to break it you, but Beverly's wrong. The Report is just a glorified news show, you can only show the audience your good side, figuratively and literally. Just be polite and whatever."

That actually...made sense. I never would've taken the younger prince to be the advice type of person, but he ended up giving pretty solid pointers.

"I swear, we should give maps to you girls, I'm always running into someone in the halls," Ace chuckled. "I get that this place is huge, but it's not that big."

"Says the guy who's lived here his whole life," I shot back.

"Touché."

Makayla broke into the conversation, "Besides, we can't help but be curious about the palace. Even when I worked here, I only ever did just that. But now I have the liberty to explore this old place."

Ace conceded, "I guess you're right, and you guys are just stuck here all day. At least I'm allowed to go out when I want."

"Tell me about it! Lauren has us under house arrest over here!" I groaned, just thinking about the amount of security we were kept in.

"Yeah, she's a strict one, eh? Well, you can't blame her completely. I'm pretty sure she's just following orders." Ace defended Lauren, coming to a halt in front of the studio's door. We let go of his arms and smiled graciously as he opened the door for us. "And we're here! See, it's not that hard to get around."

The room seemed pretty packed, people were everywhere setting things up last minute and getting into position. Lights were being adjusted accordingly to shine an equal amount of light between the three rows of chairs set up for us and the Royal family. Last week, we got to just watch the Report, basically to learn how it's done but now we would get to be on the actual stage. The stage itself was beautiful, blue light illuminating the different platforms and the big television behind the main platform. Two other platforms were raised on either side of the main one, the left one would be where we were sitting while the right side was reserved for the Royal family and special guests.

"There you two are! Bordering on tardy, let's not make it a habit, Ladies." Lauren exclaimed from behind us, causing me to jump a little. I was about to open my mouth to apologize but Lauren cut me off. "You can give me your explanation later, but for now, go find your assigned seats. Oh and Ace? Your father is looking for you, I suggest you talk to him before the show starts."

Ace rolled his eyes at the mention of the King but thanked Lauren anyway. He turned to us before leaving, "Good luck, and thanks for the conversation. I'm sure you find I'm way more interesting than ol' Nate can ever be."

There was ten more minutes until the show started, which wasn't actually that long. Time seemed to move faster when you were jittery and nervous. Upon finding our seats, I realized that I was nowhere near Makayla or Caitlyn, who were sat right next to each other in the back. I plopped myself into my seat in the second row, in between Shiloh and Siena. I'd spoken with Siena a couple of times before but Shiloh I hadn't even introduced myself to.

"Hey, I love your dress," I attempted to make some conversation with the red-headed girl. Shiloh was wearing a metallic bronze-goldish dress, with plenty of sequining and beadwork done on the top. The dress glittered and shone with every single movement. Her hair was done in loose curls, and surprisingly looked really nice paired with her dress. I'd never thought hair as red as hers would work with the colour of her dress, but it did.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Yours look really good too," she replied quietly. In the two weeks we've been here, I don't think I'd ever heard Shiloh speak until now. She always sat by herself in the Women's Room and quietly ate at dinner.

"Are you nervous? 'Cause I definitely am," I asked her another question, hoping to coax her out of her shell. She simply nodded in response, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "It's okay to be nervous or scared."

She flinched away from my touch, something I didn't expect. She smiled apologetically, "S-Sorry, gosh, I'm sorry. I, uh, I don't really like to be touched that much."

"No, don't apologize! It's my bad, I shouldn't have done that."

I really thought I had broken some ground with Shiloh but she just smiled awkwardly and went back to playing with her sleeves. _I guess she isn't much of a talker_ , I thought.

"Okay, everybody! Get in your places, we start in two minutes!" the stage manager, Courtney, called, causing a frenzy of activity as everyone scrambled to get to their designated spots. The chatter going amongst ourselves slowly stopped as each and every girl, including myself, stopped to fix their dresses, hair and makeup were on point.

"In five, four, three two, one...and we're live!" Courtney signalled to Drew, and he bounded on to the stage.

"Good evening, Illéa! I trust that everybody's day is going well, right?" Drew called, opening his arms to the crowd. The audience went wild, cheering in response to his question. Drew chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Now you may noticed we have some special guests with us today. Let's see...one, two, three, four, oh why bother counting? Ladies and Gentlemen, your Daughters of Illéa!"

The live audience again went wild, even going as far as to get up from their seats to clap for us. I could barely see the crowd through the bright studio lights pointed at us, so I just hoped I was waving in the right direction. It was a bit overwhelming to have this many people screaming for your attention. Thankfully, their cries died down quickly after that when they heard Drew beginning to speak again.

"I know we're very excited to meet them for the first time, but first, we have a couple announcements from the Royal family. Give it up for His Majesty, King Carson!"

The crowd clapped furiously again, but there were no cheers this time, probably out of respect. The King began his speech with highlights of the past week, none of which I understood. Obviously, if I were to make it that far into the Selection I'd have to learn all that political jargon but we'd cross that bridge when we'd get to it. Little words like 'conflict' and 'artillery' got my attention but for the most part I focussed on making sure I looked presentable to the cameras. Who knew how many cameras were watching me at that moment?

The King finished his bit, and waved to the crowd before joining his wife again on the loveseat on the Royal platform. Drew went on to introduce Beverly, "And now, Princess Beverly!"

The princess got a round of applause, and some laughter as well when she blew a kiss to the crowd. She seemed thrilled to be in the spotlight and excitedly gave a few updates on her charity fashion show next week, not forgetting to inform everyone that it would be aired live on next week's Report. She ended her speech with a big smile and a hair flip as she made her way back to her seat.

"Are we ready to meet the Selected, Illéa?" The crowd gave a loud cry before Drew came to the step separating the main platform from ours. "Let's start with the Ladies Adilene, Jaci, Celica and Lorelei."

The four girls called up got up from their seats and one by one walked to the small sitting area in the middle of the stage, followed by Drew. After they had taken their respective seats, the real interview began. They were first asked basic questions like where they were from, their occupations and etcetera, but the questions got more personal gradually.

"So, it's in my understanding that all four of you have been on dates with the Prince so far?" After a few nods of confirmation from the girls he continued, "How were the dates and how do you like the Prince so far? Jaci, you go first since you were the first date."

All eyes fell on Jaci, who was wearing a glitter grey dress, her champagne-coloured falling over her shoulder in waves. Jaci gave a small smile, adjusting herself on the white couch. "It was a wonderful date, the Prince took me to a carnival about an hour from here. I don't know how he knew, but I absolutely love carnivals! My dad used to take us all the time when I was little."

"And did the Prince give you anything special on that date?" Drew said, winking suggestively.

"Actually, it was more like I got the Prince something." There were some whoops of excitement from the crowd. "There was some cheesy carnival game that I beat him at, and I won him an elephant."

"I see, and what about you, Lady Adilene? What are your thoughts on our lovely Prince so far?"

"Well, he's an amazing baker, so hands down best date I've ever been on," Adilene answered, smiling at the audience. "I mean, it wasn't the most official thing, but he taught me how to make cookies. Surprisingly, I didn't burn the whole palace down."

"Not a chef, I take it?"

Adilene giggled, "Not by a long shot."

"Well, you're going to have to make me some one of these days, they sound delicious." Drew moved on to the next girl, Celica. "Lady Celica, the Prince took you to a car show, am I correct?"

"Yea-,I mean yes. We went to the Angeles Car Expo, which had some amazing models on display. As a mechanic, it was a dream to come true to see all the different cars," Celica beamed, that girl sure did love cars. I was positive that one of these days she'd sneak down to the garage just to admire the cars.

"Is there anything else you and the Prince got up to there?" Drew coaxed, hoping for more details. If anyone else were to say that, it would've sounded like they were purposefully trying to expose the Prince but the way Drew said it had everyone charmed.

"Well, I did help Prince Nathaniel buy a really nice sports car. He also bought a truck, quite possibly my favourite type of vehicle."

Rather than probe further into that, Drew thanked her turned to the final girl sitting there, Lorelei. "There's everyone's favourite dog-lover! How was the dog walk you went on?"

"Amazing, honestly. It was good to get Flash, my dog, out for a walk and myself as well. I guess you could say that the two of us don't take well to travelling."

"I'm sorry to hear that, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thank you. We're fully adjusted now, and things couldn't be better."

"So, tell us more about your date. It looked fun, from what it looks like from your social media." Drew pointed behind him to the large television, which now displayed the picture of the Prince and Flash cuddling that Lorelei posted.

"Oh, that was probably my favourite part of the date. Flash is so small compared to Prince Nathaniel, it's comical. But I had a lot of fun, just hanging out with him and his dog, too. The Prince is really down-to-earth and is the biggest sweetheart once you get to know him. Oh, and he also bought us breakfast, too. Food is always a plus for me," Lorelei joked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"I'm beginning to notice a trend in these dates: food. Care to comment, Prince Nathaniel?" Drew cocked his head expectantly at the Prince, who laughed and put his hands up in defense, "Hey, they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, why can't that apply to women?"

The audience roared with laughter, so much that it took a while for Drew to calm them down. I didn't blame them, the joke was pretty funny, if you asked me. "Alright, let's bring out some more Selected. Thank you for your time, Ladies."

As the girls made their way back to their assigned seats, Drew called up four more girls. I was one of them. Siena gave my hand a little squeeze for good luck before I headed down there. I noticed that I would be going up along with Makayla (thankfully, I'd need a familiar face up there with me), Aura and Brynn, two girls I was pretty well acquainted with. Once we were properly seated, Drew began his interrogation. "Ladies, how are your stays at the palace so far? Hopefully good?"

We nodded, confirming the latter statement. Drew turned to Aura first, who looked ready for whatever he threw at her. Of course, she'd been doing interviews like this for who knows how long, it'd become second nature to her now. "Lady Aura, how are you doing? I hope the palace is up to your Hollywood standards."

"If it has water, a bed and food, it's up to my standards. Don't worry about me, everything has been more than perfect here," Aura assured, flashing a bright smile to the camera.

"How humble, that's a star quality we're always looking for. Tell me, how has your life changed since the Selection?"

Aura answered back, without missing a beat. "I've always been fortunate to live a life of luxury but this is on a whole other level. For one, we have personal maids to help us, mine are lovely and make the most gorgeous dresses I've ever seen. Seriously, I don't think I've even seen more beautiful dresses on the red carpet," Aura fanned out the skirt of her dusty rose and black dress. "And there's definitely way more people here. I've made some amazing friends so far, hopefully I'll make more as time goes on."

"And how's that fundraiser going so far?"

Aura's face lit up and she excitedly relayed all the information about the fundraiser her charity was running. "We've raised about three hundred thousand dollars so far, thanks to everyone's generous donations. The contest itself ends on the tenth of October, and the winner will get to attend the palace's annual Halloween Masquerade with me."

"That's very exciting for you viewers out there, keep those donations coming! And what does your charity raise money for, Lady Aura?"

"The Eckhart Foundation raises money to support and help pay for patients and family who are struggling with cancer, particularly leukemia. I, myself, had leukemia as a child and I know how hard it can be so I like to do whatever I can to help the kids and their families out."

"That's very honourable, Lady Aura, and I'm sure the people appreciate it," Drew complimented. The audience gave a polite applause for Aura, who smiled and waved in response. "And if I'm not mistaken, Lady Makayla is already very familiar with the palace, aren't you Lady Makayla?

Makayla looked nervous at first, her hands were holding each other in her lap with an iron grip, but once she got talking, she was a natural. "You're right, Drew. Before the Selection, I was a palace maid."

"Oh, so you're like a modern Cinderella."

"We all might as well be, it's like a fairytale getting to live here. The rooms, the food and the dresses are straight out of a storybook!" Makayla gave the audience a wide smile and I noticed that she used her hands to emphasise her words.

"I agree, and you definitely look the part of good ol' Cindy."

"Oh, thank you! My best friend, Jocelyn, designed my dress for me."

"And what is going on with your hair, Lady Makayla? This is the most complicated look I've ever seen. I knew the staff here are talented, but this is unlike anything I've ever seen!"

Makayla laughed, leaning over to squeeze my side, "You'll have to thank Piper for that! I had an emergency when I was getting ready and she was kind enough to help me out."

"Lady Piper, where did you learn how to do all that?" Drew asked me. It was my turn to speak, and I hoped against hope that I wouldn't mess up.

"I'm actually a hair and makeup artist back home so it really was no problem, Makayla is giving me a little too much credit," I said before adding on, "I love helping people."

"That's very interesting, do you do your own hair and makeup here as well?"

"No, of course not. My maids are more than capable of doing their jobs, but I do like to give my input every now and then, we're like a team," I explained to Drew. So far, I thought I was doing well at 'showing my good side'.

"And what do you think of the Royal family so far?"

This one was a question I'd rehearsed multiple times, there was no doubt someone would've had to answer to that question. "They're amazing people, I can tell you that. All of them are very kind and eager to help us settle in. I can't wait to get to know them more."

Satisfied with his questioning, Drew moved on to ask Brynn some questions. Brynn was a sweet girl and held conversation really well, almost forgetting that she was on a show. I made a mental note to talk to her more, she seemed like the type of person I could be friends with.

"How does the palace's coffee measure up to yours, Lady Brynn?"

"I can't say, actually. I may be a barista but you'll find that I'm more of a tea type of girl, which has been great for me here since they have at least twenty different kinds of tea here! Can you imagine all the possibilities?" Brynn gushed.

The audience laughed along with Drew at Brynn's bubbliness, who blushed. "You're a very fun person to talk to, Lady Brynn, thank you for sitting down with us today."

It took another fourty-five minutes to get through the other twenty-one girls left, but the show went by really fast. Everyone was all smiles as they retired to their rooms for the night, myself no different. All the nerves and anxiety I was feeling dissipated into a feeling of accomplishment.

* * *

I was woken up suddenly by Caitlyn and Makayla, well more so Caitlyn who decided that the best route to get my attention was to jump on top of me. Caitlyn squealed excitedly, shoving a newspaper in my face. "Piper, you won't believe what's in the newspaper!"

I blinked warily at the Sunday paper. " _Angry bees attack local grocery store_?"

Makayla laughed, shaking her head. She pointed to the bottom of the page. "Np, silly! Look at this!"

I immediately sat up once I saw what it was, snatching the paper from her." _Polls are in! Which Selected is Illé_ a's _favourite? Turn to page four for more details_."

"Open it! We wanted to wait for you so we can look at it together," Makayla explained. Makayla was trying to hide her excitement, but you could tell she was failing by the smile on her face. Meanwhile, Caitlyn was practically vibrating with excitement. I peeled the pages away to the directed page.

" _It has been an eventful two weeks in the world of the Selection, with plenty of dates and surprises, all the girls had interesting tales to tell on Friday's Report. The people voted on their favourites, and here are the top ten!"_ I read aloud. I was beginning to feel giddy inside but continued to read, " _In first place, we have Lady Aura Eckhart! This girl captured the hearts of Illéans everywhere with her love of philanthropy. She proved on the Report that fame hadn't spoiled her, and only made her better. She's very humble and clearly doesn't care about the fame and fortune her job has brought in. Bringing in twenty-seven percent of votes, it's safe to say she's Illéa's sweetheart!_ "

I passed the newspaper to Makayla, gesturing for her to read the next part. " _Second place is Lady Lorelei Durant! Lady Lorelei is the resident dog-lover of the Selection, and she, along with her dog, won everyone's good graces. Aside from her dog, Lady Lorelei also showed us she had her priorities straight when it comes to life (food is life, is there anyone who disagrees?) as well as having impeccable fashion sense. Come on, who could resist that adorable face?"_

Caitlyn read the next part, in her usual silly and dramatic fashion, " _The Selected in third place was an almost unanimous fan-favourite amongst viewers in Angeles, Belcourt, and Yukon! From rags to riches, this girl has curried favour from everyone. Lady Makayla Butler, or Cinderella as the Report's host Drew Andersen so eloquently put it, was an absolute delight to watch. This girl was the picture of grace on the show, and we can say with full confidence that she won't be going home soon._ "

Makayla looked surprised that she was placed in the top three, but we weren't. Caitlyn and I immediately threw our arms around her, showering her with congratulations. Makayla was practically on the verge of tears when she hugged us back. When we finally let go, she urged us to keep reading. "I'm sure you guys are favourites too, it's impossible not to love you two!"

Caitlyn kept going, " _Lady Solene Glass, daughter of the designer Aria Glass, has proven to already have a huge fanbase, gaining enough votes to place her fourth. Lady Solene looked red carpet ready last night in the midnight blue gown she wore Friday night, her style is something to watch out for in the coming weeks. She exuded charm in her interview, here's to hoping Lady Solene makes it far!"_

I picked up from where Caitlyn left off, " _Ivy League provinces have all garnered support for Lady Adilene Bennett, a neurosurgeon from Sota! Intelligence gets you far in life, and Lady Adilene has been no different. And it's not just the Ivy Leagues loving her, Lady Adilene is currently trending on the tag #blackexcellence! Her chances of becoming queen one day are high so be on the lookout for Lady Adilene!_ "

"I never realized you and Adilene had the same last name, Piper, are you sure you aren't related?" Makayla joked, knowing full well

" _Lady Brynn Castor was all smiles on the show, and spread her joy to the country which earned her sixth place! Lady Brynn certainly had a lot to talk about, making it easy to relate to her. Her love of tea was adorable, we can't wait to see more of her!"_ Caitlyn continued before quietly adding, "Four more places to go…"

"Don't worry, Cait. I mean, it's nice to be in top ten but it's not like you'll be sent home for not making the list," I reassured her, although if I were being honest, I was also comforting myself. Years of living with my stubborn sister had made me pretty competitive in just about everything. " _Lady Aria Jovani was a smash hit amongst her fans! The young actress stole hearts once she took to the Report's stage, getting her to seventh place. Known for playing the beloved late Queen Marcella on television, the selected from Carolina Lady Aria was dressed in a gown fit for a princess, showing us that she's ready for the real thing now."_

" _In eighth place, we have Lady Shiloh. Lady Shiloh, true to her name, was a bit shy on stage but Illéa seemed to love it, many fans quoting her to be 'raw and relatable'. A veteran from Baffin, she was an absolute stunner in the gown she wore last night, and from one redhead to another, Lady Shiloh definitely has my support!"_

I didn't realize your hair colour got you more support in the Selection, but I was glad that Shiloh made the list. Maybe she'd gain some more confidence from it. She was really nice, she just needed that push in the right direction. " _Earning the spot of ninth place is Lady Marceline Forrester, a songwriter from Honduragua. In addition to the support of Illéans, many prominent celebrities have come out in support for Lady Marceline. Already a prominent name in the music industry, Lady Marceline already has had some to the public eye, explaining the genuine and authentic feel she gave off during her interview. We can't wait to see what she has in store for us!_ "

I drew in a deep breath as Makayla read out the final spot, hoping that it was me or Caitlyn. " _Lady Freya had plenty to talk about on the Report, being a travel blogger. She looked amazing in the tea-length blush dress she was wearing, and her sense of humour was infectious. Lady Freya is well-versed in the entertainment and lifestyle industry, our bets are on her making it far!_ "

I wasn't going to lie, I was disappointed that I wasn't in the top ten. While I was happy for Makayla, I couldn't help but feel envious of her. I worked so hard to make sure I did well on the show, but my efforts were seemingly fruitless.

"Guys, I'm so sor-," Makayla began to apologize but Caitlyn cut her off.

"Don't be sorry, Mak, you were amazing. Besides, who cares what a bunch of random people say? They don't know us at all. If they did, there would be no need to rate us like that."

I pulled Caitlyn and Makayla into a hug. Caitlyn was right, I'd never let other's opinions stop me before, why start now? I looked at the girls who sat beside me today, as long as I had good friends, we'd be fine. We were finally beginning to get the hang of this Selection thing, hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

 **Completely exhausted but I wanted to get this update out to you guys asap! My exams went really well, so I felt like we all needed a little reward haha. Thank you guys for understanding about the wait, all that studying finally paid off. Another big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys really motivated to push this out. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, I always love feedback!**

 **Also just a reminder that the fashion show is next chapter so if you have any idea on what your girl would design/wear, let me know (preferably on pinterest, it's so much easier lol).**

 **Stay fab,**

 **Star**


End file.
